The Pool of Flames and the Hawk made of Fire
by flame-semi gone
Summary: Two girls get hit by a someone in a car, thier deaths were unreasonable, so Bluestar and Whitestorm made them into warrior kits for the time being. they will grow like a warrior, in a few moons they will give an answer. Leave or Stay? And if they stay, do they have enough strength to carry thier destiny?
1. Warriors game!

** I got bored... And I saw alot of these 'Becoming a cat' fanfictions... I thought that I would try...**

**Here goes**

"Kimberly Ann Rose!" That was my mom, she always calls me my full name. I just wanted to be called Kim or Kimmy. "Yes, Ma?" She came running down the stairs with my books in her hand. "Kimberly, I have one question. Why do you read these books? Then just toss them on the floor like nothing." I looked at her. She was wearing a maids dress again. That was her job though. "Because, Mom, I read those books three times. They get boring." My mother just handed the books to me when my cell-phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hey diddle diddle?" I said into the phone. Then I knew who it was when she answered. "The cat and the fiddle. Hey can you open your window so I can get in?" I giggled. "Yes... but why can't you use the front door?" I ran up to my room and opened the window, the winter breeze was coming in when she brought herself through. "Because of one thing, wanna know what it is?" I laughed this time, knowing the answer. "Yes, Samantha! I would love to know the answer."

"Hey don't call me that! My name is either Sammy, or Nitro! Oh, and I went through the window because I want to see how your mom reacts. I can't wait to see her face when she finds me. And also sees that I came to your little sleep over with out using the front door!" I looked at her, it was pretty funny when mom got flustered. "Oh lets play a game." Sammy said. "Kay,kay. What game?" I looked at her, she and I both knew what game.

I ran to the corner of my room, grabbed the bean-bags and peices of paper. "Sammy, get the pencils." I called to her as I put the bean bags against the bare wall. When we sat down she said. "Time to play Warrior cats. Are we making our own... or are we going to put a twist on the actual characters." I thought about it and said. "I, Kimmy the Great, declare that we should make our own! Its more chalenging that way." Sammy nodded and started writing down what she can in twenty minutes. We had set a timer.

I wrote the perfect paper. And saw I still had five minutes left. So I quickly thought of powers, finished writing once the little timer buzzed. "Okay I'll go first this time. Is that all right?" Sammy nodded and waited for me to start. I got more comfortable and started,

"Her name is Flamepool and she is a she~cat. Her age is 12 moons. She is a long-limbed brown she-cat. White under-belly, paws, and tail tip. Silver ear tips and chest. Her personality is shy, but if you get to know her she is funny. She is not very good at fighting. But is wonderfull at hunting. Some say she matured to early, but she only acts it to show no fear. Her only kin is... Sammy's cat." We always are sisters." She has powers, they are jumping into anyones mind any time, flying, running fast, jumping high, and bending others against her will. Her prophecy is _The Clans will be gathered in darkness, untill the pool of flames shows them back to the light.-"_

"Hey," Sammy cut in. " Can I use the same prophecy, except change it so it has something to do with my cat? Her name is Firehawk." I nodded and said "The new prophecy from now on is:_The Clans will be gathered in darkness, untill the pool of flames and the hawk made of fire shows them the way back to the light." _Sammy nodded aprovingly and I went on.

_ "_In her kithood, she was abondend by her mother on WindClan territory, and chased out. Founded by ThunderClan and raised by Cloudtail and Brightheart. She became an apprentice with Bumblestripe as her mentor. She also got the prophecy then. At her first gathering, she met her true love, but from ShadowClan. Ferretclaw, a young and couragous tom. Once she was a warrior, she got the same prophecy, and she started dreaming about hawks lit on fire and pools of ice being replaced by flames."

Sammy looked at me then said, "Are you finished?" I nodded and she said. "My turn! Okay, here we go."

"Her name is Firehawk, she~cat of course. She is exactly 12 and a half moons old. She is a big, dark brown, tabby. With one white paw, one black paw, and two silver paws. She is very open and would love to just jump into the lake without a care in the world. She is aweful at hunting, but wonderful at fighting. Most say she is still a kit at heart, she doesn't care, oh she is also ThunderClan. Firehawks powers are to grow big or small, to go invisable, to be excellent at fighting, and her white and black paws have major long and sharp claws. Her prophecy is... What again?"

I sighed and said, " _The Clans will be gathered in darkness, untill the pool of flames and the hawk made of fire shows them the way back to the light._ You really need to remember your prophecies!" She giggled then started again.

"Firehawk was born to rouges along with her sister, but she was the one to drag her sister out of the water. Cloudtail and Brightheart adopted her along with Flamepool. She became," She yawned and then continued," An apprentice with Blossomfall as her mentor. She had fallen in love with Snowpaw, even though they were raised as littermates, they never thought more than best friends, no relations. At her warrior ceremony she got the name, Firehawk, which gave her the prophecy again."

We both looked at each other and laughed. "If only we were really warriors!" I cried. My mom came up stairs, "Dinner ti- Samantha? How did you get here?" We both chuckled as we walked through the doorway. "Hey mom, after dinner. Sam and I are going to the store. Gotta stock up on sweets for out hibernation!" My mom just sighed and gave up twenty dollors. We finised our dinner and went to put our coats on. "We'll be back, see ya." I called as I left the house. Sam being me tail behind me.

We went up the street and looked for cars. We started to walk across when a dude flew out of no where. We both tried to run, but the guy was going to fast, I let out a scream. It felt as if my whole life was poring onto the ground. I looked at Sam, blurry spots crowded my vision. then I just shouted, "Goodbye, everybody I love," I coughed up blood and continued. "I'll... miss... you most of... all." I finished when I noticed I was being lifted into the air. "Good bye, Mom!" I shouted hoping she could here me.

I heard my voice, It wasn't shaking anymore. Then I felt someone being pulled beside me. "Sam?" I looked over, Sam indeed, her short brown hair covering her eyes. "Whoa whats happening?" I heard Sam whisper. "I don't know." I answered back. Then a blueish-gray cat and a large white cat stepped forward from in front of them. I gasped,"Cats? Why do I have to see cats when I die?" The blueish-gray cat then said. "Because you have a choice, do you know who I am?"

I thought about it when Sam held her breath. Then my eyes lit up, "Your Bluestar and your Whitestorm... right?" They both nodded and Whitestorm said." You have a choice to become a warrior cat, or go back to your old life. You don't have to choose now, you can live the warrior life for a few moons, then tell me." Just at that the whole world went black.

**Please reveiw on what you think...**


	2. Life before now, and the camp!

**Hiya! I wanted to ask whoever is reading this to tell me about my other fanfictions. One is Wishing for stars:Book 1:Shining stars. The other is Wonders of another life...**

**Thanks for your support and I don't own warriors, or any of thier characters. By the way, this is set before the Dark Forest battle, but after Brightheart has her kits.**

**STORY!**

I was staring into the darkness when I heard a booming voice. "Flame, you can only choose two powers, what do you choose?" I shivered at the voice and said. "Well, I choose to run faster then any cat ever, so fast you can't see me. Also to jump higher than the trees can reach." I looked around to see if I could find whoever was talking. Then I heard the voice talk again, "Fire, you can only choose two powers, what do you choose?"

I couldn't find Sammy, but I heard her. "I choose for my black paw and white paw to have super long and sharp claws. And to grow bigger than the trees and smaller than a mouse." I thought that we both had very good powers. Then the voice yowled and said. "From now on you are Flame and Fire. I will come to you in seven moons. You will tell me if you will stay or not." Something closed my eyes and when I woke up I saw heather all around me.

"Fire? you there?" I saw Fire playing aroung with her claws. "Rip off! My claws aren't sharp at all." I looked at her and said, "Maybe we have to go to the ThunderClan and be accepted into it." She nodded and started walking away. Just then I remembered where we were. "Hey! Why are you on my territorry?" I heard a voice, _Onestar?_ I whipped around and saw the brown tabby.

"Um we are... only kits?" He looked at me and Fire, then whispered to the black she-cat behind him. _Nightcloud, I never liked her! _ At that moment she started attacking Fire! I shouted, "Run!" And we escaped thier claws. She chased us into the stream, "Good riddence!" The WindClan she-cat spat. I tried to scream, I was drowning! I looked for something to grab, but I hit my head and blacked out.

"Flame? Flame! Are you okay?" She grabbed my scruff. I wasn't moving, I heard her, but I hurt all over. "Oh my gosh, I need to get help!" She ran off into the undergrowth. It felt like moons before she came back. "Oh, please, save my sister!" I opened my eyes a slit to see a firey tom, a fluffy white tom, and a gray she-cat. "Dovewing! Pick up the injured one. Cloudtail pick up the other and take her to a nursing queen. I'll tell Jayfeather to get ready." The other cats nodded and the she-cat picked me up gently.

I mewled, it hurt. Cloudtail asked Fire, "So how did you get here? Your, no dout, no more than two moons." Fire answered, she was the best lier I knew. "Well, my name is Fire, and my sister's name is Flame. We were born far from here, durring a fire. Our mother was a slave, she sold us. We travled with a nice tom named Shattered. He left us asleep in the barn over there. We travled by ourselves, to a terriory with alot of heather."

Cloudtail growled, "WindClan. No wonder you smell like them." Fire continued, "A brown tom yelled at us and told a black she-cat to chase us." Then Dovewing said, "Nightcloud and Onestar." I looked at her, my pain was going away. I started whimpering," Am I in trouble? I didn't mean to, it's just, ow my head.." Dovewing put me down and said "We're here, Jayfeather will fix you up." I nodded, pain shocking through my body again. I said, "I think I hit my head on a rock."

She brought me through a tunnle and across the camp. I was being put down when someone asked me, "Can you eat?" I nodded and said, "It just hurts if I move to much." "Flame? Are you okay?" I heard Fire across the camp. The other cat answered, "My name is Jayfeather, and you just sprained one of your front paws and one of your back ones, you also has a scratch on your flank. It will heal, but you will have to stay here." Just then I remembered that he can read minds, I felt the blind cat sorting through my thought.

"Stop that! You know what? You can get really annoying. Probing cats' minds like that, have you no shame?" He looked at me, his blind eyes were covered in shock. "How do you know that... have you been spying on us?" I sighed, reading all the books three times sounded like a good idea at the time. Now I can't forget what happens. "No, I just felt something lurking in the back of my mind." I said looking at him shyly. He snuffed and walked away, and I decided to see what the clearing looks like.

I limped into the clearing to bump into the firey tom again. "I'm sor-sorry, I di-didn't mean to bu-bump into y-you." I stuttered, knowing who this cat was. "I am Firestar, leader of ThunderClan. What is your name?" I bowed at the strong leader and said. "My name is Kim-Flame. Yeah, Flame." Firestar looked at me like he knew something was wrong. His gaze softened when he saw I was babying one of my front legs one one of my back. "So you sprained something?" I shook my head, "No." My voice strong now, I tried to put my paw down, but pain shocked through me.

"Yes you did. How about this, I'll bring you to the Nursery." He started walking away. "And you can answer more questions. Your sister, Fire is it? Well any way, is in there telling about your adventures." I nodded and trotted past him. My paws hurt, but I had to see Fire. I kept trotting, seeing eyes of many cats burning into my pelt made me uneasy. Brightheart came out of the Nursery and bounded over. _Wow,_ I thought sadly. _I didn't think it was this bad!_ I looked at her, her face had been torn up by a wolf pack. "So your Flame? I would be glad to have a beautiful kit like you! Sure I'll nurse her, as long as my other kits don't get jelous." She said, I was surprised. I mewed my thanks and climbed on her back.

"So, whats your name?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer. She was taken aback, I knew why. She was waiting for me to ask 'Why are you ugly?'. She answered me, shock in her voice. "Brightheart, my name is Brightheart." She set me down in her nest when I said, with maturity of course. "A beautiful name to match a beautiful she-cat." She stopped dead in her tracks, looked at me again, and purred. "Thank you." She walked out of the den, when three kits bounced up to be. "Hey, my name is Amberkit." Said the she-kit. "These are my brothers, Dewkit and Snowkit." _Snowkit,_ I thought again. _Thats the cat Firehawk falls in love with. Wait, that means that I'm going to fall in love with Ferretclaw? Great!_

I clawed at the nest, and tried to sleep. After what felt like moons, sleep finally took me away.


	3. Forbidden loves!

**So, I think I'm going to update at least once everyday.**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine: Thank you for reveiwing. Also, I always thought of the dog pack, as a wolf pack... Oh well!**

**I don't own warriors!**

**Story**

It has been three days since I came to the Clans. They were really nice, especially Dovewing and Cherrypaw. Cherrypaw always visits Fire and I in her free time. Dovewing always comes when I start whimpering, because of her powers, she can hear me. Firestar came to me yesterday, and asked if I wanted to stay in the Clan. I nodded, and he said that when my paws are all better, he'll have a naming ceremony. Fire is around Snowkit, _alot_. I keep asking her if she knew that she would end up falling in love with him. She always nods and walks back to him.

I just couldn't wait until I got to meet Ferretclaw, I wanted to see what my future love was like. "All cats who can catch there own prey, join under the Highledge for a Clan meeting." I heard Firestar called. I limped out of the Nursery, my paw was almost healed. "So as you know, two kits have excepted to join our Clan-," Firestar continued when Berrynose shouted, "Where else do they have to go?" Firestar ignored his comment and started again. "Flame and Fire, come forward." Fire helped me across the camp. "Fire and Flame, you two will have your names changed. Fire, you will be Firekit. Brightheart and Cloudtail have accepted to be like parents to you, mostly Cloudtail. Flame, you will be Flamekit. Brightheart said herself, that she definitely wants to be a mother to you, Cloudtail also accepted." We padded over to our new found parents.

Brightheart licked the top of my head, Cloudtail purred at the sight of Firekit. Firestar glanced at us and said, "There has also been two scents on our territory, ShadowClan." Dovewing stiffened, _I know why!_ I thought as I turned my head back to Firestar. "We also smelled a bit of WindClan and blood. But the patrol thinks it's just from Flamekit. But I still want you all to keep an eye out for any intruders." Everyone looked at me, and giggled. I thought about how Dovewing stiffened. Then I decided on something devious. _I'm going to follow her tonight!_ I watched as she went on a border patrol.

============^.^============

I saw Dovewing pass through the thorn tunnel, I followed her. I ran as fast as I could, it was fast enough to see her pass through the undergrowth. A twig snapped under my paws, _Thank StarClan!_ Dovewing was to intent on listening for Tigerheart, she didn't hear me. Once we were at the ShadowClan border, I saw a dark shape pass through the shadows. I padded forward to see who it was, and found out I was passing the border. I saw a shape flicker in the corner of my eye, I turned and saw a big cream and gray tom. _Ferretclaw? I didn't know he came along to see Dovewing and Tigerheart! _

I yelped as he pounced on me. "Ferretclaw? What are you doing here?" Tigerheart shouted. Ferretclaw growled at him. "I saw this kit tresspassing!" Dovewing joined in. "Flamekit? What are you doing here?" I racked my brain for what kits say when they were in trouble. "Well, cats say th-that Firekit is more adventurous than me. S-so I th-thought I would fol-follow you. I'm sorry." I tried to act as innocent as I could. Ferretclaw loosened his grip and whispered in my ear, "I have something to ask you, meet me here tomorrow." I nodded slightly, _Wow, is this when my forbidden love starts? As a kit? _I thought as I stood up and ran towords Dovewing.

"Ferretclaw, I told you about my love. But why are you following us?" Dovewing gasped at what Tigerheart said. Ferretclaw looked away from me, "I wanted to know what it was like to have a forbidden love... Sorry, I'll leave now." He winked at me, his eyes filled with something. _Curious I bet! Hopefully, I'm to young to think about love. _I thought as I padded away, "I won't tell anyone, Dovewing, I'll keep it a secret. Forever if I have to." I said over my shoulder. I saw her face change to releif. I started bounding away, my paws fealing so much better now.

I cleaned my fur so that all the smell of ShadowClan was off of me. I had to think of a reason to be out, so I went to a thorn bush and rolled around. It hurt, but anything to keep a secret. I padded into camp with a couple of thorns in my fur, and one in my paw. Brightheart ran up to me, I answered her unspoken question. "My nest was filled with thorns, they got tangled in my fur. I didn't want to wake anyone up. So I went all the way to the lake, taking out the thorns hurt." Bright heart nodded and continued taking out the thorns. I held up my pad and mewed. "Here's a thorn, its not very big and its not deap. But its killing me!" Brightheart grabbed the thorn and pulled as hard as she could. Once it was out, there was a very small hole in my pad.

By now it was moonhigh, and I padded into the medicine den. "Jayfeather? You in here? I had a thorn, Brightheart pulled it out and said I might need herbs." I heard a grumble but nothing stirred."I'll help you, Jayfeather is asleep, you don't want to wake him." I heard a dragging in the darkness. "Who are you?" I asked. The cat answered. "Oh, I'm... Briarlight." I thought about her for a second and then asked, "Why is there a dragging noise?" The she-cat's breath was held. "Because, I can't walk. My spine broke and my back legs are useless." I nodded when she came into the moonlit part of the den. "I'm useless." She said finally. I held my breath, anger bubbling inside me.

"You are not useless! Can't you see that you can still be many things to the Clan? You could be the next medicine cat! You can still become a queen and help Daisy! You can play around with us kits, when the queens need time to themselves!" My shouting woke up the whole camp, they all looked astonished. Briarlight mostly. She finished wrapping my paw and whispered, "You know what, I have been kind of mooning over one tom. Foxleap, but I don't know if he likes me back." My spirits brightened at the thought of Briarlight having kits. "Well, we'll find out, won't we?"

I jumped out of the den, despite Briarlight saying no, and padded over to the warriors den. Foxleap was just outside it. "Hey, Foxleap, I have a question for you." I said and Foxleap nodded then mewed. "Ask away." I padded around him and purred. "Are you thinking of having a mate? Because I know someone who likes you." Foxleap looked at me and said. "I have my sight set on a certain she-cat. She's always down on herself, but I don't care." I asked another question quickly. "Who?" He looked thoughtful, and meowed. "Briarlight. Don't tell anyone." I looked at him and whispered. "That's the she-cat I'm talking about."

He had a wide smile on his face when he padded back into his den. I went to the Nursery and curled up, I wanted a time of sleep.

**So, yeah. If your didn't notice, Cloudtail likes Firekit better because she's more open to other cats and isn't afraid to speak her mind. Brightheart likes Flamekit better because she is careful of others' feelings, also because she makes them feel so much better.**

**REVIEW**


	4. ShadowClan tom!

**Hi! I am really bored. Also I found a fanfiction on another website. I asked the person who made it if I could put it on here. If you want to see the sum, go to my profile!**

**Me no own warriors.**

_**STORY!**_

I woke up to Firekit prodding me. "Waddaya want? I was chasing a mouse!" I grumbled as I heaved myself up. "I wanted to know what happened last night." I nodded and flicked my tail, my new favorite thing to do, and made her follow me. We went to a dark corner and I told her everything. "Wow, so your meeting him tonight?" Firekit asked. I blinked and was flicking my tail more furiously now. "Well, yeah." I admitted. "He told me that he wanted to ask me something. I don't know what, but can you cover for me?" She nodded and walked out of the corner to Snowkit, "Don't tell anybody! Please." I whispered to her.

She flicked her tail in responce. I went to the medicine den. I had to ask Briarlight what happened last night. I passed by Jayfeather, who was sorting herbs, and went straight for Briarlight. She was laying down next to Foxleap, sharing tongues. I decided to let time take its course. I hid in the shadows and waited for the perfect moment to leave. "Flamekit?"" Where are you?" That was Amberkit and Cherrypaw. I slid out of the medicne den and meet them at the entrance.

"Is there something wrong,Flamekit?" Cherrypaw asked, I only went into the best hunting pose I could, and said, "No, just practicing my spying skills." I jumped on Amberkit, and she let out a surprised squeak. We tussled until I heard Firestar call Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather over. Jayfeather almost trampled me. I growled back, "Thank you for your consideration. For how careless you've just been, I could have been squashed." Jayfeather just ignored me. I continued to play.

When we were done playing Firestar called me over._ I bet anything I got in trouble for last night! _I thought angrily, I padded up to him and he asked, "So you went outside of camp last night, right?" I nodded, shivering under my fur. "And you just went to the lake and back, right?" I nodded again. "Then, I have one thing to ask you. What did you smell?" I flicked my ear in surprise. "Well, I smelt blood, but some was mine. I also saw some heather flowers. They had a little bit of a wierd scent, but I didn't worry about it, I was to worried on getting home. They're probably washed away now." I lied to the ThunderClan leader.

Jayfeather came over, saving me, and brought me back to his den. "I need to check your front paw. Your back paw is already healed." He nosed my paw, little pain went through me. "About one more sunrise." I nodded as he put more marigold pultice on my cut. My sprained paws healed completly, its just the cut that the thorns made. I nodded to him and as I left, I felt him serching my brain again. _Rabbits, mice, squirrels, man am I hungry! _I kept thinking of food to keep him out of my mind. I heard him hiss, and I stifled a purr, _He can be funny and cute sometimes. _I thought and shook my head angrily, _I don't love him, thats against the warrior code! Plus after what his mother did I don't think he'll take a mate. _

I went to the fresh-kill pile and chose a starling. It was just enough for me. I finished it with a coupled bites and thought that it would be nice to sleep in the clearing. I padded to the center and curled up. _Tonight was the gathering, _I thought as I drifted to sleep,_ I wonder if he'll remember._

===========^.^===========

I padded around the clearing. Lucky for me, Brightheart and Cloudtail are leaving for the gathering. Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather are too. Same with the deputy, Molepaw, Firestar, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Toadstep, Rosepetal, Brakenfur, and Sorreltail. He left the camp well gaurded with Graystripe, Millie, Bumblestripe, Birchfall, Whitewing, Ivypool, (Who had been mysteriously injured) and many other warriors to keep the camp safe. I went to Firekit and said, "Cover me." I flicked my tail waiting for the gathering patrol to set out.

Once they did, I told Daisy, "Daisy, I'm going to the Dirt-place. Then afterwards, I'm going to get moss okay? Okay!" I burst into the Dirt-place, leaving my scent. The ran towards the Thorn tunnel. I slunked past Bumblestripe, who was at the entrance, and ran to the ShadowClan border. Suddenly, it felt like I was flying. I looked down and saw the grown, my paws were barely touching it. I had to try something. I stopped, and jumped straight up. I landed on a tree, the top of it! _My powers came!_ I jumped back down and grabbed a bunch of moss.

I grabbed the moss and started running again. When I reached the border, Ferretclaws scent was everywhere. I dropped the moss and whispered, " Ferretclaw? You there?" He hopped out of a bush and scared me out of my fur. "Ok-okay, I'm he-here. Why di-did you want t-to talk to m-me ab-about?" I shuttered. He blinked and said. "Well, I just was wondering 3 things. One is, how old are you?" I answered quickly, "About two or three moons." He curled his body around me and asked another question," Do you know what a mate is?" My heart was pounding against my chest._ I'm to young,_ I thought, _way to young!_

I looked at him and said, "A mate is when two cats love each other, so much that they would throw away thier lives for the other." Ferretclaw purred at my answer and asked his last question, "Do you know waht forbidden love is?" My heart skipped a beat, and I pretty sure the tom knows it. He curled around me tighter. "It is when Two cats love each other, but thier love is against the warrior code. The kits that come out of forbidden love are usually punished by StarClan." Ferretclaw nodded, uncurled, and got up. "Wise answer. Come to the gathering in three moons. I need to tell you more." He was lost in the shadows. I cleaned my fur, picked up the moss and ran.

I got at least three more moss-balls on the way back. Daisy came to me and helped, "Why do you smell like ShadowClan? At least I think thats ShadowClan." She asked me, I answered simply. "I found alot of moss beside the border. I might have crossed it, by accident, a couple of times." We put the moss in the elders den and the Nursery. When we were done, she layed me down in my new nest. And started to clean me. I ended up trying to fight sleep.

But sleep won this battle


	5. Dark Forest Battle!

**Heres another chapter for you!**

**MysteryWriter000: I'm. Writing. Another. Chapter.**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine:Yeah, and this chapter is going to start at Ferretclaw's P.O.V, so you get to see what he felt like when it happened. **

**Me no own warriors, and the unicorns wish I did.**

**Ferretclaw's P.O.V**

I padded into camp, my gray and cream fur brushing against the sides of pine trees. _I hope I didn't scare her_, I wondered as I padded into camp,_ I probably did, her heart skipped a beat_. I carefully stepped my way through the shadows. Obviously not carefull enough, Tigerheart ran up to me. "Where were you? I had to cover you!" He mewed quietly as we padded back out the tunnel. "I... I... Went to see if I could hunt...?" I asked in a question.

Tigerheart knew something was up, because he tackled, and sat on me until I gave up. "Fine," I said trying to breathe. "I went to see that... kit." I meowed, defeatedly. He looked at me like I was crazy, then said. "Your out for forbidden love too? Great, I thought I was the only one." His gaze softened as I told him everything that went through my mind since last night. "And as I curled around her, I felt her heart beat, it was going faster and faster. After a while, I felt her heart skip a beat. I asked her questions like 'Do you know what a mate is?' and ' Do you know what forbidden love is?'"

Tigerheart was interested, very interested. He kept leaning forward, almost falling over. Then he finally asked two things. "How old is she? Do you _love_ her?" Thats when I knew my heart was skipping beats. "She said she's about two or three moons, to young to think about love. And about me liking, let alone loving her, well... I don't know." Tigerheart skipped around me laughing. When he stopped he said, "Come on. You can tell me more about this later. I bet you that this little spark between you two, is become something Dovewing and I have."

I cuffed him on his ear and sped off. I caught two frogs, a pigeon, and a mouse. I walked into camp, deposited my food on the pile. Went to the warriors den. And braced myself for either a sleepless night, or a night filled with dreams of Flamekit. "Ahh," I sighed, "Flamekit."

**Flamekit's P.O.V**

It was two moons after my meeting with Ferretclaw, Snowkit is definatly getting closer to Firekit. Sadly, Molepaw and Jayfeather are getting closer to me, mostly Molepaw. I think Jayfeather wants to get close to me to search my thoughts. Molepaw, I don't know, whenever he comes near me, my thoughts are filled with Ferretclaw. Firestar also told the Clan about the Dark Forest. I knew it was going to happen anyways.

I padded to Firekit, I wanted to ask her something. "Firekit? Come. Here. Now!" I whispered in her ear before padding over to the dark corner, my tail swishing. When she caught up with me I nodded to her and said, "Watch." She flicked her ear. I ran across the clearing and back, in two heartbeats flat. When I came back I jumped up, I went _way_ higher than Firestar's den. When I landed she gasped, "Your powers, they came! Do you think I have mine?" She looked at her black and white paws, getting ready to flex the claws.

In an instant, steel hard claws shot out from both paws. I touched one, barely, with my tail and it started bleeding. "Put those bad boys back!" I whispered, rapidly licking my new wound. Then I said, "Grow the size of a mouse." She nodded, thinked hard. And pretty soon started shrinking. Once she was the size of a mouce, I picked her up and nipped her tail. "What you get for hurting me!" I squealed as she grew back to being a normal size.

I ran out of the spot we were hiding in and ran into Molepaw. _Great_. I thought as his face lit up. _Wait maybe he can be useful for when I'm a warrior caught in forbidden love._ "Hey Flamekit, nice weather, huh?" I nodded hastly. "Well-" I started as a yowl cut me off. "They're in the territory!" It was Dovewing who was shouting. Dark Forest.

I sighed and ran into the Nursery. All the other kits were already in there nests. Even Firekit. _The battles starting._ I thought as I pulled myself into a nest. I heard yowls outside, screaming being cut-off. Brightheart and Ferncloud were fighting in front of the Nursery. Next thing I know is I see a battle scared tom with a malicious face. _Brokenstar._ I saw Ferncloud trying to fight him. "Firekit, claws, belly, Brokenstar. NOW!" I whispered.

She flicked out three claws and slithered over to Brokenstar. She aimed at his belly before he could hit Ferncloud. To late. Just as Firekit hit Brokenstar, he slammed his paw on Ferncloud's head, she fell to the ground and didn't move. I tried to look out and saw Hawkfrost fading away along with Brokenstar, and Tigerstar in combat with Firestar. Firestar bit deep into Tigerstar's neck as Ferretclaw, Starlingwing, and Pinenose ran in. Ferretclaw went straight for the Nursery. Once he saw I was safe, he went back into battle. Scaring away any Dark Forest member who tried to get near.

I knew what was going to happen next, I looked at the corner where Hollyleaf was. She was always my favorite character, I couldn't let her die! So I ran out into Jayfeather's den and asked for cobwebs, budock root, coltsfoot, dried oak leaf, dock, and many other herbs I could remember. I ran out into the corner she was in, her breathing was shallowed, not gone. I put a whole bunch of cobwebs, burdock root, and dock on her scratches. And I put honey, water, and coltsfoot down her throat. After what felt like moons of working, her breathing was even and her wounds stopped bleeding.

Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Cinderheart all came over to pay thier respects to Hollyleaf. They found me next to her. "Flamekit what are y- Hey? Hollyleaf's wounds aren't bleeding! And her breathing is better." Jayfeather called, "Hollyleaf is going to live?" Asked Crowfeather and Leafpool hopefully. Jayfeather nodded, "And all because of Flamekit." Jayfeather walked away, jumping onto high rock. "Everybody. Many cats have died today. Mousefur died a warriors death. Firestar died saving his Clan. And Ferncloud died fighting for the things she loves most, kits. Hollyleaf almost died, Flamekit saved her."

He jumped down and nodded for cats to bring the dead bodies forward. "Brambleclaw and I will go to the Moonpool tomorrow." Jayfeather finished, Crowfeather padded up to Brambleclaw. "Can I stay here, with my love? I only stayed in WindClan because of _Nightcloud_ and _Breezepelt_." He spat out the names. Brambleclaw looked up with dull eyes. His father and half-brother died. Most of all, the cat who was like a father to him, Firestar. Brambleclaw nodded and said, "I would love that, but I have to ask my senior warriors.

"You can stay for the night, I'll give you your answer tomorrow." Brambleclaw walked away and started to clean Firestar's fur. I ran to the Nursery, and curled up next to Brightheart. "Sorry, I disobeyed and went out into the battle. " I looked at her. She said as she rubbed her tail on my back. "It's okay, if you hadn't Hollyleaf would've died. I'm proud of you. Now go to sleep." I obeyed and let my mind wander to Ferretclaw. After three heartbeats, I was, as I used to say it, knocked-out.


	6. Territory!

**This is after the Great Battle. Hollyleaf is alive. Brambleclaw is leader.**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine: I really like both Ferncloud and Hollyleaf, but Ferncloud was about to go to the elders den anyway. While Hollyleaf is really young, plus she could still have kits. Which is mostly, possibly, definitely coming up in chapters.**

**Read now!**

All the kits, including Firekit and I, are getting our apprentice names today! Seedkit's and Lilykit's ceremony was held off because of the many injured warriors. I just couldn't wait, also because the gathering tomorrow. "Cats of ThunderClan, join under high ledge for a Clan meeting." I heard Bramblestar call. Brightheart was cleaning me before I got away. I ran towards the outside of the circle. "I can't wait, I can't wait!" Firekit was about to jump out of her fur next to me. _Me neither,_ I thought. _I can't wait to see Ferretclaw again!_

"Today, we will make our Clan stronger by adding apprentices to the Clan. Seedkit and Lilykit will get thier names first, due to thier delay. You two can step foward." Seedkit jumped forward when Lilykit padded forward calmly. "Lilykit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Lilypaw. Birchfall, you have been tricked by the Dark Forest, nows the chance to redeem yourself." Birchfall padded forward and bent down to touch noses with Lilypaw, who had to stretch up.

"Seedkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Seedpaw. Mousewhisker, just like Birchfall, you have been tricked into going to the Dark Forest. I hope you can show your loyalty by teaching this apprentice." Bramblestar continued. Mousewhisker bent down to touch noses with Seedpaw. Seedpaw ducked out of the way, obviously hearing the gasps. After a while she got over it, and quickly touched noses with him. Bramblestar sighed and went on.

"Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit step forward." The three kits bounced forward, unable to sit still. "Snowkit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Snowpaw. Spiderleg, you will mentor Snowpaw, I wish for you to pass everything you know to him." Snowpaw had to jump up to touch noses with Spiderleg. They walked back into the circle. "Amberkit, until you earn you warrior name you will be known as Amberpaw. Brackenfur, you have received well training from Graystripe." I heard someone stifle a laugh.

"I hope you pass all of it down to her." Apprentice and mentor touched noses again. _Wow, _I thought. _The books didn't make it seem this long!_ I wasn't paying attention when Dewpaw and Ivypool touch noses. "Firekit and Flamekit, come forward." I obeyed as I always do, walking calmly to the center of the circle. Firekit bounced along behind me. "Firekit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Firepaw. Blossomfall, you were tricked by _Tigerstar_," Bramblestar shivered when he said his father's name.

"I beleive that you can show yourself be teaching her everything you know." I realized what Bramblestar was doing. He wanted all the tricked cats to show themselves. "Flamekit, until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Flamepaw. Bumblestripe, you will teach Flamepaw everything you know." We touched noses, I felt a shock go through me and heard a raspy voice,

"_The Clans will be gathered in darkness, _

_Untill the pool of flames_

_ and the hawk made of fire _

_shows them the way back to the light. _

_Once they do,_

_The Clans will be in peace_

_And the future of the Clans will be born_."

I padded back to the circle, and thought, _That's just like mine... except, 'The future of the Clans will be born.' Does that mean I have kits with Ferretclaw?_ I was brought out side the camp, Bumblestripe and Firepaw flanking me, Blossomfall on the other side of her. "I think we should go to the ShadowClan border, pass the lake, and to the WindClan border. If they still have energy, we can teach them some fighting." Blossomfall suggested.

Bumblestripe nodded at let her lead the way. I just kept my mouth shut as Firepaw kept asking questions, "Are there really four Clans? Does RiverClan swim in water? How fast s WindClan? Is it only ThunderClan that hides in the bushes? Does ShadowClan really like shadows?" Blossomfall answered the questions in order. "Yes. Yes. Faster than us. WindClan sometimes hunts in bushes. Yes." We jumped out of the bushes, entering a clearing. Across the clearing was a ShadowClan patrol.

"Hey! Are you thinking of crossing the border?" Said a big white tom with jet black paws. "No, Blackstar. We are just showing our apprentices the borders." Bumblestripe said evenly. Ferretclaw, Tigerheart and a gray she-cat. The she-cat kept trying to get closer to Tigerheart, he just shooed her away. "Well, get away from our border then!" Blackstar yowled back. My gaze kept drifting from Blackstar to Ferretclaw. Then when I couldn't take the yelling anymore, the side of me nobody sees, not even Firepaw, came out.

"Why don't you all just shut up! We aren't crossing the border, so just turn tail and leave! It's to soon to start a fight! And if you do, you will be sorry! Now like I said, _Blackstar_, I don't care if your leader! I'll kick your but and give you a few scars to prove it!" I screamed, my ice blue eyes blazing. Blackstar just growled, "What is a fresh apprentice going to do? Nip my legs? Scream in my ear?" He started to laugh. Firepaw stood up next to me and flicked out one claw and started talking deviously. "Well, Blackstar, if I have one really sharp claw. And one very stubborn tree. What would happen?"

Blackstar sat on his haunches and just purred. "It's going to die of boredom." That was the last time I ever got teased. I nodded to Firepaw. She grazed the tree with her claw, her amber eyes blazing with fire. The tree started to tumble over. At last, it fell. The ShadowClan and ThunderClan cats gasped. "Um... how'd you do that?" Blackstar stuttered. "Same way I did this." I ran as fast as I could and jumped on all the cats, except for Firepaw, and knocked them out. "When they wake up they'll think it was a dream."

Firepaw and I dragged the ThunderClan cats back to camp. "Help! These two collasped. They said they felt sleepy." Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Crowfeather ran over. Bramblestar said he could stay, as long as he helped with medicine cat duties. They grabbed Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. We were dismissed. I ran to the apprentices den. I wanted to have the perfect nest. It was almost sun-down. I ran into Molepaw. _If I'm going to have kits with Ferretclaw, I need someone to act as the father... Better start acting nice to him._

He started blushing as I purred. "How is my second most favorite apprentice?" I went to the back of the den, grabbed a ball of moss, and waited for his answer. "Well, I learned a new battle trick... Want me to teach you?" I nodded, finishing pawing my nest together. "Lets go."


	7. Gathering!

**Two chapters... Oh yeah!**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine: It would be awesome if you write OCs! Because in this chapter Hollyleaf and Briarlight are getting a surprise... *hint hint***

**sToRy!**

I jumped up and landed square on Bumblestripe's shoulders. "Ha! caught you!" He collasped under my weight. After a while of struggling, he went limp. _I'm not falling for that trick! _I thought as I sat on him. "Fine, fine. You win, now... GET OFF!" Bumblestripe shouted. I stood up and padded away, out of the clearing. I became more rebelious after my little trick that only Firepaw and I remember.

"Get back here! We're not done!" Bumblestripe yowled. I was still kind of an obedient she-cat. So I started padding back when Molepaw jumped out of the bushes. I unsheathed a paw and batted him, I thought it was an intruder. "Ow, quit it!" Molepaw whimpered. "Oh, sorry." I started licking his cheek, where the deepest scratch was. I could feel the heat rushing in his face. "Flamepaw! Where are you?" Bumblestripe was now screaming.

"I'm over here. I attacked Molepaw on accident!" I mewed back. Bumblestripe padded out of the bushes. I flicked my tail, and whispered a quick, "Good bye!" Before I padded back to him. "How much more battle training do we have?" I asked, back to my old self. I figured that whenever I was happy and joyful, I would be myself. When I'm snappy or sad, I turn into that she-cat back on the first trip out of the camp.

He nodded, noticing that I was more nice when Molepaw was around. He padded away from the clearing we were in, and purred, "I'm assessing your hunting skills." I stifled a purr, and just nodded. I ran off, and pounced on a dumb, fat, squirrel. I broke it's back bone and buried it. _Stupid squirrels._ I thought as I stalked another squirrel.

By the end of my assessment, I caught five whole pieces of prey, all nice and fat. Bumblestripe praised me and helped me carry the fresh-kill home. _Home_, I sighed thinking about my human family._ I wonder if I would really like this place better?. _We padded into camp, Molepaw was at the entrance, waiting for me. "Guess what!" He meowed, his voice was a smooth as honey. "What?" I mumbled, putting the fresh-kill on the pile.

"Hollyleaf announced that she's having Mousewhisker's kits! Briarlight just found out that she's having Foxleap's!" I purred, "So my master-minded plan worked?" Molepaw looked at me, tipped his head, and asked, "What plan?" I mocked what he did and answered, "When I was a kit, I asked Briarlight who she liked, she said Foxleap. Later that night I asked Foxleap who he liked, he said Briarlight. It's like a match made in StarClan!"

We both purred and tackled each other. We joked for what felt like moons. Finally, Bramblestar called cats for the gathering. "Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Foxleap, Icecloud, Whitewing, Rosepetal, Sandstorm, Crowfeather, Leafpool, Dustpelt, Molepaw, Flamepaw, Snowpaw, and Lilypaw." I padded with Molepaw up to the entrance. _I'm going to see Ferretclaw! _I almost jumped out of my fur. The only feeling you could see from me was in my ice blue eyes.

We padded out of the tunnel, and bounded to the lake shore. I looked across the lake and saw a bunch of specks swarming an island. "I can't wait!" I told Molepaw. Molepaw been to gatherings before, but yet it looked like it was his first one. Once we got there, I saw the log. The bark was almost ripped away. Rosepetal motioned me to hole on to her tail. I walked onto the log, and started to bolt forward just to get off. I sat waiting at the end of the log, everybody was over in a few heartbeats. And I sped into the clearing.

My eyes opened wide at the site of the huge oak tree. ShadowClan was already there. Blackstar was giving me wierd looks. So just to scare him, I went over to a tree and flashed out a claw. He started to shiver madly after that. So I decided to look for Ferretclaw, he told me to find him in three moons. I found him easily, and paddad over to him and greeted him. "Hello, my name is Flamepaw of ThunderClan, Whats yours?" I acted. Ferretclaw understood what I was doing and said, "My name is Ferretclaw of ShadowClan." He spat at the end to make it look real. "So what you want to tell or ask me?"

He just padded away and flicked his tail for me to follow him. I did, and he lead me to a beautiful place. It was filled with purple, blue, and red wildflowers. "It's- Beautiful." I finished trying to find the right words. "So.. I wanted to... I wanted to know if you have any feelings towards me." I gulped, _Here goes._ I thought getting ready to speak. "Well... ever since you asked me those questions as a kit... My dreams were filled with nothing but you. I kept thinking about you, and when I did, I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest and-"

I wanted to continue, but Ferretclaw brushed his tail across my face. "I feel the same way. Meet me tomorrow night." I licked his cheek, he licked mine and we padded back to the clearing. I didn't here the anouncements because my thoughts were all on Ferretclaw.

Tonight, he stole my heart.

**Ahhhhhh so cute!**

**So if you want your warrior cat in this fanfiction just review.**

**Make sure you include :Name (As a warrior), Personality, What he or she looks like, And make sure they look like BriarXFox (Brown and red) and HollyXMouse (Black, gray, and white.) And anything else you think I might need!**


	8. Warrior names!

**So, yeah. My Saturdays are boring. I also decided that Briarlight is going to have two kits. Hollyleaf is going to have three kits.**

**MysteryWriter000: This is great! I have a medicine cat apprentice. One that can call Jayfeather, uncle Jay-Jay! XD I might also change her a bit So her and her sister are almost exactly alike. I won't change to much.**

**Wind-Rain-Hail-Mirage-Ivy-Vine: Thank you for the two kits! Now I already have all of Hollyleafs kits! By the way, I might change Sootkit a bit. Not to much, just enough so she looks almost exactly like Ashkit.**

**dragonflames1234: I like it its just, the Clans don't know what dragons are, but I can make yours a Loner/Rouge.**

**StOrY **

I kept on meeting Ferretclaw for three moons. And whenever I was with him, I forget about my human family. And every time I remember them, I repeat to myself, "I don't want to go back!" It's hard to keep my training life, love life, and my time with Molepaw in balance. I'm just glad that Firepaw and I don't have to stay around each other much anymore to figure out the others' feelings. "Hey, Flamepaw! Bumblestripe says we have to go hunting!" Molepaw shouted across the clearing, him and Cherrypaw are getting thier warrior names today.

"Coming!" I sighed, and followed him. "So, did you hear? I'm going to be a warrior today!" He said. I knew he was just bragging because he wanted me to ask him to be my mate. "I'm happy for you." I purred then added, "That means in a couple of moons, I'll be a warrior!" Molepaw looked at his paws, "And we can be together forever." He whispered to himself so quietly, I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I rubbed my fur against Molepaw's. "Come on," I purred in his ear, his face getting redder and redder. "Let's hunt!" I sped off, my tail high in the air. I heard him pushing off the ground, trying to catch up with me. I caught a small sparrow. When I saw Molepaw, I threw the sparrow at him. He jumped up, tripping on the sparrow, and falling over. I jumped on him and giggled. "Hey! Get off!" He breathed out and I answered simply, "No."

He heaved me off and tackled me, nibbling my ear. "Hey! I thought we were hunting!" I mewed, he got off and huffed, "Then why did you get to jump on me?" I took my time to think. Then said "Because once your a warrior, I can't sleep next to you or tackle you when ever I want!" He just stared at me, I stared back. My icy blue eyes staring into his amber eyes. Then at last, we both laughed and started hunting. _I'm meeting Ferretclaw tonight, I need to tell him about Molepaw. I put it off for to long._

At the end of our hunt, we caught a crow, one rabbit, three mice, and the dirty sparrow I threw at him. We padded into camp and Seedpaw bounced up to me. "Hey! It took you long enough!" She mewed and added to Molepaw. "Bramblestar almost started your ceremony without you!" I giggled at Molepaw. We put our fresh-kill on the pile, and walked over to the already-gathered Clan. "I see my son finally thought of showing up." Berrynose remarked.

"I, Bramblestar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard and learned the ways of your noble code. And I commend them as a warrior in thier turn. Molepaw and Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar called out from the High-Ledge.

"I do." The siblings said in unison.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." He jumped down in front of Cherrypaw. "Cherrypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Cherryheart. The Clan honors you for your energy and determination. You are know a full member of this Clan." The Clan leader put his head on top of Cherryheart's head, she licked his shoulder in return. "Molepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Molestorm. The Clan honors you for your intelligence and energy. You are know a full member of this Clan." Molestorm licked Bramblestar's shoulder when he put his muzzle on top of his head.

"Cherryheart, Molestorm! Cherryheart, Molestorm!" The Clan shouted out. Poppyfrost and Berrynose the loudest.

"These two will guard the camp while the rest of us sleep." I went up to Molestorm and Cherryheart first, that way I could leave faster. "Congradulations!" I purred, rubbing my head on his cheek. That was when Icecloud burst through the tunnel. "WindClans attacking my patrol! Theres the whole Clan!" I ran up to the tunnel, Firepaw behind me. "Careful what you do with those paws of yours." I told her as the rest of the Clan came behind us. We saw the attacking patrol not far away.

I launched myself on top of a light brown she-cat. She hissed and we started to roll around. I jumped up as high as I could, and landed on her back, pushing her down. I put a couple of scratches in her fur and nipped both of her ears. She ran off after that. I then attacked a pale gray tom. He gave me a couple of deap scratches, but it nipped all of his ears and legs. Making him limp home.

By the time the battle was over, I had a _very _deap scratch from a gray and white she-cat. I tried walking home, but the world blacked out around me. I collasped, my wounds still bleeding. All I could do was yowl in pain. I felt someone pick me up, and I smelled Molestorm. He dragged me all the way home, leaving a trail of blood behind me. At one point I fell asleep.

"Hello?" I called out in my dream. "Anyone there?" A cat came out, Bluestar. "Flamepaw, do you want to stay in this life, as a warrior? Or do you want to go to your old life, as a twoleg?" My mind was spinning, then I decided. "I'm staying, life as a warrior is the best thing ever. " She started to fade away when Jayfeather came out of the bushes. "You were once a twoleg?" I was shocked but I nodded. "Well, I won't tell anyone. I just came here to bring you back. It isn't your time yet." He led me away from the starry grounds.

The prophecy rang in my ears again.

"_The Clans will be gathered in darkness, _

_Untill the pool of flames_

_ and the hawk made of fire _

_shows them the way back to the light. _

_Once they do,_

_The Clans will be in peace_

_And the future of the Clans will be born_."

"What was that?" Jayfeather asked and I just said, "Nothing."

At that, I opened my eyes

**Remember, I don't need any more HollyXMouse kits but I still need both of BriarXFox kits.(One tom and one she-cat)**

**Review!**


	9. Kit names!

**I guess I'll be nice and post the peoples kits... Some posted as reviews, others posted as PMs so don't get mad at me!**

**HaVe FuN**

My eyes opened to see Molestorm standing over me, cleaning my pelt. I felt my fur get warm quickly as I jumped up. "Whats wrong?" He asked me. I cleaned up my ruffled fur and asked, "What happened?" Molestorm then purred,"I asked you first!" I replied curling myself around him. "I deserve an answer first." Then, knowing he was defeated, he answered. "You've been knocked out for three days." I gasped, _Three days?_ I thought._ It only felt like a few minutes._

I shrugged it away and said, "I'm fine. I just... I'm tired." I nodded to him and walked out into the harsh daylight.

I heard a yowl, followed by another. Jayfeather rushed out of the den with herbs in his mouth. I ran into the apprentices den, "I think Hollyleaf and Briarlight are having thier kits!"

At that Snowpaw and Firepaw stood up together, "We'll all go at dawn tomorrow. Okay Flamepaw?" Firepaw asked.

"Fine!" My paws itched to see how it was coming along when Mousewhisker popped his head in the den, "Flamepaw! Hollyleaf and Briarlight want you! They won't do anything without you. Can you please tell me why?"

I just hopped out of the den and sped across the clearing, my wounds aching. Once I was in the Nursery, Jayfeather pushed me so I was in between the she-cats. I closed my eyes as both she-cats screamed and yowled.

Finally it all stopped, I opened my eyes to see two she-kits and a tom at the curve of Hollyleaf's belly. And a tom and a she-kit at the curve of Briarlight's belly. I wanted to see the kits that would've never been born if it wasn't for me.

I first padded over to Briarlight and asked, "Have you thought of names?" Foxleap nodded and said, "We decided that the tom is named Boulderkit." I looked at the tom more closely, he was a red tom with brown stripes going down his sides.

"What about the she-kit?" I asked again. Briarlight shook her head. "We have two names, but we don't know which. One is Burnkit. The other is Redkit." I looked at the she-kit again, a reddish-brown she-kit with darker stripes. "Her fur looks like it was burnt. I mean that in a good way, so you should name her Burnkit."

Briarlight nodded and whispered, "Burnkit and Boulderkit."

Once I knew they were asleep, I padded over to the other queen.

"Hey Hollyleaf! What did you name your kits when I was gone?" Hollyleaf lifted her head, she flicked her tail at the dark gray she-kit. She had white tipped ears, white tipped tail. She was slender, and she had a long tail. Her front right paw and back left paw white. "I named this one Ashkit, for reasons..." I saw her gaze darken as she went on.

"This she-kit is named Sootkit." She was almost an exact replica of her sister, except her front right paw and back left paw were black. "Wow, I might get in trouble for calling them the wrong names. What about the tom?"

Her gaze brightned up when she added, "I want you to name him. I mean, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here." I nodded in under standing and looked at the gray tabby tom with a bushy tail. Three of his paws were a pale gray, the last one was white. I stared at him for a little while longer, and I saw his muscles ripple under his fur.

"Ripplekit. I think he should be named Ripplekit. I mean, look at him! His muscles are already showing!" I answered.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow?" I asked as I walked out the entrance, "Whenever you want to see me, I'll be here." I nodded greatfully and ran out of the Nursery. I padded into the middle of the clearing, where I slept as a kit. I was drifting into sleep when a scent swept over me.

"Dovewing? What do you want?" I asked the gray she-cat. "I-I- I want you to come with me to tell Tigerheart it's over." I nodded in understanding and followed her out of the clearing. "Um, Dovewing? Can I tell you a secret?" The she-cat nodded. And I went on. "It's about my old life..."

I went through everything I remembered, even the things about how Ferretclaw and I are supoosed to have kits. "Wow. You were a twoleg?" I nodded and kept on walking. There was a rustle in the bushes, a familliar scent hit me, "Ferretclaw!" The tom jumped out of the bushes. "OW!"

He jumped off, "Did I hurt you?" He asked, kindness in his voice. "No its just, WindClan basicly tore me up. I'm lucky to be alive." He nuzzled me, and the rest of the night he hung out. For some reason, something told me someone wouldn't fully except my kits into the Clan, when I had some of course. But Right now, I didn't care. All I cared about was him. And how I fell in love with him over and over again.

He didn't care either but finally he asked, "Flamepaw, will you be my mate?"

I licked him on the cheek and said, "Yes, I would love to be your mate."

_**=========^.^=========**_

I woke up in the forest, I didn't remember anything that happened last night except...

_Oh yeah_, _Ferretclaw and I are mates. We made a nest in the forest, and...well... he _Claimed_ me. _I thought, a shiver racking my body.

I was snapped out of my thinking when Brightheart came out of the bushes. "Flamepaw! Thier you are! Don't you know that Bramblestar decided to make you a warrior because of how you fought? He's doing the same thing with all the other apprentices!" I quickly cleaned myself to make sure that there was no ShadowClan scent left.  
I jumped up and pounded through the forest, Brightheart behind me.

Once I got to the tunnel, I was surprised on how many cats were already gathered.

_It's time._ I thought, entering the camp.

**Hehehehe, If you hadn't noticed.. Ferretclaw... Flamepaw... I don't need to go on, I don't like talking about this stuff...**

**Plus I needed a way for her to think of the time she got _pregnant_**

**So yeah... ReViEw**


	10. Stopping your heart!

**I don't know what to say besides thank you!**

I padded to the center of the circle, waiting for my new name. "Do you all obey the warrior code, and protect this Clan. Even at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar yowled, I dipped my head "I do!" we all said. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Snowpaw, you will be Snowpatch. The Clan honors you for your courage and your determination. We welcome you as a full member of this Clan." Bramblestar put his muzzle down on Snowpatch's head, Snowpatch licked his shoulder in return.

They repeated everything for Lilyleaf, Seedfur, Amberfrost, Dewstorm, and Firehawk. _Firehawk_ I thought as Bramblestar padded towards me. _Thats the name she chose!_ Bramblestar started, "Flamepaw, you will be known as Flamepool." _And thats the name I chose!_ " The Clan honors you for your thoughtfulness and wisdom. We welcome you as a full member of this Clan." He rested his muzzle on mine, and I felt a shock go through my fur.

"_The Clans will be gathered in darkness, _

_Untill the pool of flames_

_ and the hawk made of fire _

_shows them the way back to the light. _

_Once they do,_

_The Clans will be in peace_

_And the future of the Clans will be born_."

I hesitently licked Bramblestar's shoulder. Then backed away, running into Molestorm. _Now or never._ I thought I pushed him down. "Molestorm... I have a secret to tell you... Just let me get Firehawk and Snowpatch." He nodded and ran to the entrance, waiting for me. "Firehawk! Snowpatch! Come here!" When I called, the two cats came out, flanking each other. "Firehawk, we must tell our... Um... Secret to Molestorm and Snowpatch." She noticed I was serious, and started nudging Snowpatch towards the tunnel.

In heartbeats, we were outside. And Firehawk and I explained everything. From the car crash to now, but we did't mention Ferretclaw. "Wow," Snowpatch said, eyeing Firehawk. "I'm mates with a former twoleg?" I gasped, "Your mates? Why didn't you tell me?" Firehawk then whispered in my ear, "We were mates since the beginning of our apprenticeship, we just agreed to make it official on the day of our warrior ceremonies."

I nodded and turned to Molestrom, he was staring at me with an unreadable gaze. "So, you were a twoleg? I fell deep in love, with a twoleg." I was surprised, _I love him._ I thought as he approached me. _But like a friend or brother! _He grabbed my scruff and yanked me down, I let out a yowl in shock. I heard a rustle in the bushes when I smelt _him_. "Help, Firehawk! Snowpatch! Anybody, OWWW THAT HURTS!" He started clawing at my flank.

"I'm only doing this for your own good. I'm going to stop your heart, that way you don't have to go through the actual pain of being a warrior." He whispered, then a thought came to my mind, "Think about it," I whispered back, pain shocking through me. "If you kill me, Snowpatch and Firehawk will tell Bramblestar!" Anger blurred his eyes. "I don't care about them, I care about you. I'm doing this for your safety."

He clawed at my belly, I heard a furious yowl. Ferretclaw jumped out of the bushes, rolling Molestorm over. I got up on wiggly legs and said, "Ferretclaw? What are you doing here?" I winced as he headed for Molestorm's neck, "NO! You aren't killer, right? Neither of you are! Now listen if either of you kill, I will be unhappy. And everything goes wrong when I'm unhappy. Just watch me."

I jumped up and landed on Ferretclaw, tossing him to the side. I charged into Molestorm, knocking him over again. _I'm sorry. _I thought getting ready to pounce. _But I can't let the two most important toms fight to death, especially for me!_ I bounced off of Ferretclaw's head, knocking him out. And Molestorm charged for me, I just let him hit into the tree behind us, knocking him out. Firehawk and Snowpatch finally came out. "You two grab Molestorm, bring him to camp, say that we were helping a lost ShadowClan tom home when a rogue attacked us."

They both nodded, dragging Molestorm's body. I went to grab Ferretclaws scruff when he awoke, "Ferretclaw." I said formally. He stared at me with a weird look. Finally, I pounced on him, licking his cheek. "I need to tell you alot!" I explained the story for the second time. "Oh really. So Molestorm likes you?" He said as we padded to the border. "Well, actually, he said he _loved_ me. I'm thinking of making him the 'father' of kits we might have."

He looked at me with a surprised look. "You want kits? Even if its against the code?" I nodded, "Yes, anything for you."

We kept padding until we met the border. I saw a patrol in the distance. So I yowled and shoved Ferratclaw across the border, "Never come back here again!" I hissed and winked, letting him know I was kidding. When I saw him run away, my still-bleeding wounds were hurting. "Flamepool? Is that you?" I heard Brightheart's worried mew. "Yes, Mother, its me. I got into an attack with a nasty rogue."

Brightheart stood by my side, giving me support. "Lets get you to Jayfeather. Maybe him and his little helper can fix your wounds." I lifted my eyebrow. "Little helper?" She nodded and echoed, "Little helper. Since Ashkit wolk up this morning she was in the Medicine den. I think Jayfeather might have found an apprentice." I nodded and let her guide my paws. I walked into camp, Molestorm ran up to me."Are you okay?" He asked."Perfect." I answered, happy that he didn't remember he did this.

I was rested in the same nest I woke up in two mornings ago. Pretty soon, sleep took me over.

**ReViEw!**

**Bad Molestorm!**


	11. Our kit names!

**Yaaaaaay... Another chappie!**

**hAvE fUn!**

I awoke from my first time in the warriors den. Molestorm had forgotten everything. He's also getting closer to be everytime we're together. I felt suffocated whenever he was around, but with Ferretclaw, I felt free! I jumped up and raced out of the warriors den. I had to hurry to the border if I wanted to catch him.

"I've been waiting." Said a familiar voice. "Ferretclaw! I missed you!" I jumped on him, crossing the border. "I missed you too." He mewed back. I licked his face. Then, finally, he pulled away. "What happened?" He slowly nodded and said, "There's an apprentice that likes me, her name is Whitepaw. She keeps hanging around me..." I nodded, understanding. "It's okay, remember? I have Molestorm hanging around me!" I mewed.

He smiled, and we started walking and talking. After a while, we started talking about kit names. "I really like the names Skykit and Frostkit for she-kits." I said, he licked my cheek and said. "I like the names Owlkit and Fangkit for toms." Then we tackled each other. Everytime he talked I recited the names in my mind.

_Skykit, Frostkit, Owlkit, and Fangkit._

I heard a hunting patrol in the undergrowth. "Ferretclaw! Run!" He did what he was told and I ran in the opposite way. I caught a squirrel and a sparrow before I ran into the patrol. The patrol had Molestorm in it. "Flamepool! What are you doing out here?" Molestorm had shouted. I sighed, "I needed to stretch my legs!"

I decided to join the patrol, so I hunted and followed them. I caught three more squirrels. I looked up at the sky, clouds were covering the sun. I shrugged and kept walking. _Storm warning! _I joked running into camp. "Um... Flamepool... May I ask you something?" Molestorm asked seriously. "Um... Sure?" He lead me to the back of the camp. He started to talk.

"Flamepool, I love you! I always have! And when your not around, my heart feels like its being torn open. I believe that this is real love! Please, be my mate?" Molestorm begged. I nodded, my eyes filling up. "Yes Molestorm. I'll be your mate." I heard his heart thump against his chest like he didn't beleive it. We walked into the clearing, our tails intwined. Then I whispered, "What do you think about the kit names: Skykit, Frostkit, Owlkit, and Fangkit?"

He looked at me, love filled his eyes. " I love everyone of them!"

I licked his cheek. _This is going to be a long sun-high. _I thought as he went over to his friends to brag about me.

**SORRY! I know its just a filler chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else! And my cousin was rushing me! Growl!**

**At LeAsT rEvEiW!**


	12. The storm!

**Oh yeah! Another chapter!**

Sure enough, I was right. There was a large storm coming. I watched the skys, remembering the hurricanes, earthquakes, and tornadoes that happened in my human life. I walked up to Molestorm, "Hey!" He called to me, I licked his face. "Want to take a walk down the lake-bed?" He asked. I wanted to say no, but I had to keep this real. "Yes, I would go anywhere with you!" Lies. He smiled and padded to the entrance, waiting for me.

I jumped up and ran to him, and we walked outside. On the way there, I found a rabbit. I hunted, and caught it. "Want some?" I asked him, tearing through the meat. "Sure." He took a small bite before it started raining. "Hurry! Grab the rabbit, the queens can still eat it." He instructed me. We ran for what felt like hours. But for some reason, I stopped dead in my tracks. I listened, and smelled, and looked around. Molestorm was out of sight, But _he_ was there.

"Ferretclaw! What are you doing here!" I shouted, and the gray tom came out. "I was looking for you!" He whispered back. I purred, but it stopped when I saw Molestorm come back out. "Its pour- Ferretclaw? Nevermind." He shouted, my vision started getting blurry because of the rain. "We have to go. Your coming with us, Ferretclaw." He turned and ran, leaving me to watch Ferretclaw.

"Well, let's go." I mewed, making him follow me. We arrived in camp, everybody was hiding in thier dens. "Come on. Lets go see Bramblestar." I told him, leading him to the den. We went inside, "Bramblestar? We have a 'visitor'." He stood up, "Who?" Ferretclaw replied, "Ferretclaw of ShadowClan." Bramblestar's eyes widened. "Okay, why is he here?" Ferretclaw nodded. "Blackstar wanted to let you know that if he doesn't get that sliver of territory back, he'll fight. I think he should just leave it."

Bramblestar nodded and I sighed. Finally, Bramblestar talked, "We are in no shape to fight. None of the Clans are." We all nodded and Bramblestar added, "Ferretclaw will need to stay here. The storm is to much right now." Ferretclaw nodded and said, "I understand. But were will I be staying?" I nodded, I want to know too. "You'll be held in the prisoners den. Flamepool, you'll watch him." I nodded and started pushing him out.

I lead him to the den behind the warriors den. "Okay, I have to tell you something..." I whispered to him, he nodded and I went on. " Molestorm told me how he loved me. He asked my to be his mate. I accepted. That way, the kits will have a father." _I can't beleive I just said that._ "Kits? Your having Kits? My Kits?" I was waiting for him to start yelling, but a smile spread across his face. "Thats perfect! And I know the perfect she-cat that can pretend to be my mate when the time comes."

I didn't know what he ment, "What do you mean?" He had a shocked face. "You are going to give me a kit to father in ShadowClan, right?" I shook my head. "I can't part with these kits! I never will." He started growling, but then he smiled. "Its okay. I mean, wouldn't want to part with them either! I'll see them a little while after thier born and at gatherings." I nodded. "I still have to tell Molestorm. But I'll tell him later." I stepped in front of the den, just inside so I don't get wet.

Molestorm came running to me. "I can't sleep, can I stay here?" He mewed, eyeing Ferretclaw. I licked his cheek like I did with Ferretclaw many times. And he laid down at my paws. I started cleaning him, watching the accusing glare from Ferretclaw. "Molestorm...?" I mewed in his ear. "Mmmm." He mumbled, half asleep. "I'm having kits..." He jumped up, scaring both me and Ferretclaw. "Really? Are they mine?" My heart stopped, my voice cracked. "Y-yes."

**Hehehehehe**

**REVIEW!**


	13. You are not punished!

**Yay! Next chapter! BTW, the storm is still going on...**

I looked out of the prisoner's den. The storm still raging on. But it had gotten worse. One tree was sllready knocked into the Camp. Luckily, no cat was stupid enough to go outside. Molestorm left a while ago, he said that he didn't feel like hanging around ShadowClan. He left me and Ferretclaw to think of what we're going to do.

"So," Ferretclaw broke me out of my thoughts. "Its settled. When Bramblestar says that you had your kits, I'll wait by the border three sunrises later." I nodded, licking his head. _This would be perfect if he was in the same Clan..._ I thought as I shifted to go to sleep.

I awoke in the same starry clearing. I looked under my paws, blocks of ice were there. It was cold and slippery, so I jumped off. Once I was off, the ice bursted into flames, slowly leaving a pool of water. _Flames... Pools... Flamepool! _I thought, Looking up I saw a ginger hawk. _Thats not ginger! Thats fire! Firehawk! _I jumped when a cat came up behind me. "Whitestorm, pleasure seeing you again." I mewed meeting the tom's eyes.

"Flamepool, you do know that we will not punish you, right?" He mewed in a hoarse voice. "Punish me for what?" I asked. "For having kits with another Clan cat..." He mewed back. I was shocked. Even Jayfeather was punished! And he was a part of a Prophecy! "Why only me? Why couldn't you do that when Jayfeather was born?" The white cat dissapeared. I woke up to a shrill scream. It was coming from me.

I bolted up, and turned around. A tree was blocking the entrance! And part of the tree came through and made a gash on my side, the gash bleeding heavily. "Calm down! Calm down! Calm down..." I mewed to myself, feeling dizzy. "Ferretclaw..." I asked, getting ready to faint. "Yes?" He replied worriedly. "Calm... down..." I fell to the floor.

============^.^============

I woke up in Jayfeather's den. The blind cat was staring at me. I looked around and saw my loved cats. Brightheart, Cloudtail, and Molestorm were in one corner. Firehawk and my adopted siblings weren't far from them. Dovewing and Ferretclaw were next to Jayfeather. "What... What happened?" I asked, noticing that the storm stopped. "A tree fell through the den and scraped you up badly." Jayfeather answered.

I was surprised to see Ferretclaw, I then hissed, "What is _he_ doing here?" I didn't mean to hurt him. But he understood. "I'll be leaving shortly." He nodded. I nodded back and said, "Let StarClan light your path." He dipped his head and left. Brightheart, Cloudtail, and my other family members murmured a few short words before leaving. Jayfeather and Dovewing went to get herbs. Leaving me, Firehawk, and Molestorm alone.

"Why did you stay with him?" Molestorm hissed, padding up to me. He placed a paw on my stomache, I saw his eyes flash with love. He turned to me, "For all we know, that peice of Fox~dung could have done this!" I pushed his paw away, Firehawk was looking quizingly. I forgot to tell her! "Um... Firehawk... I'm..." She finished for me. "Having kits! I'm so happy for you! I'll be an aunty!"

I purred and sent the two away, getting ready for sleep. Only two things helped me sleep. Ferretclaw, or thinking about the kit names.

_Fangkit, Owlkit, Frostkit, and Skykit._

**I'm so horrible for giving you a short chappie! I can't really think striaght right now... My grandfethers death anniversery is coming really soon. So if I do somethingg wrong, please just tell me in reveiws and nicely...**

**REVEIW, reveiw, ReVeIw, rEvEiW!**

**My ways of saying reveiw!**


	14. Not Beleiving!

**Yay! Next chapter!**

The storm was chaos for the all the Clans. WindClan almost lost two kits. RiverClan lost Mothwing, leaving Willowshine to be medicine cat. And half of ShadowClan's forest is in ruins. ThunderClan almost lost me, a queen, and our camp is destroyed. We had a gathering a few days ago, and the leaders said all these things. I also noticed that the Clans think StarClan is against them. ShadowClan and RiverClan already turned away from thier ancestors. WindClan is about to. ThunderClan is also siting on the fence.

I was moved to the Nursery, due to my injury. Molestorm is visiting more frequently than Foxleap and Mousewhisker are. Whenever Firehawk visits, I remember the times when we were humans. And I feel like we're drifting apart now. _I miss her so much. I miss Ferretclaw so much._

_I miss my mom so much..._

I started crying, but quickly stopped when Molestorm came in, "I brought you some food." He dropped a mouse at my enlarged belly. It was huge now, I could barely see my paws. "Molestorm...?" I whispered. "Yes?" He asked, settling next to me. "I miss my Momma..." Molestorm nuzzled me. "I know you do. But you have me here. You also have Firehawk, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and..."

"And who?" I asked, eating the mouse. "Ferretclaw." I choked, _Ferretclaw! How could he know about Ferretclaw? _"How did you find out...?" I asked, scared he was going to try to kill me again. "The way you fake your hisses at him. The way you look at him. Every time you leave at night, you come back smelling like him. And lastly, the way you said that they were my kits." He said cooly.

"Are you going to tell...?" I asked, again scared. "No. Your happy. So I'm happy. I'll act as the father if you'd like." I was more than happy. I was exilerated. "Really!" He nodded. "Anything for you... As long as your happy." I purred, and licked his face. He then left me alone with Briarlight's kits. She went for a walk with Foxleap. Burnkit walked up to me, "Why are you fat?"

I purred, "Because I have kits in here." A horror passed through his face. "You ate kits!" I laughed, "No. They're growing in here." He purred and said, "I love you, Aunty Flamepool." Jayfeather padded into the Nursery with Ashkit behind him. "Come on! Can I please Uncle Jay~Jay?" Ashkit insisted. "Quit it! Stop calling me Uncle Jay~Jay!" I watched as Jayfeather checked my wounds. Ashkit helped.

They left. Today was a short and boring day. The only thing I was happy about was the Molestorm thing. I fell asleep a couple of times to catch up on sleep. Once night-fall came, I stepped through the tunnel. I ran all the way the way to the border, my belly swaying. "Flamepool? Why are you here?" I heard Ferretclaw's voice. "Its Molestorm! He said he'll act as the father!"

Ferretclaw gasped, "Really?" I jumped on him, "Yes!" We purred and laughed. And we talked about the troubles of the Clans. "So ShadowClan gave up all faith?" He nodded, "Yes. I even asked if I could come to the border and not one cat questioned me!" I purred, I loved hearing his voice. And it seemed like the kits liked him too, they were kicking madly.

"Whats wrong!" Ferretclaw started worrying about me. "Nothing. The kits are kicking." I purred. He looked at me hesitently, "May I feel...?" I smiled and answered "If you want." He slowly moved his paw towards my belly. Once he touched it, the kits started kicking harder. "I think they like you!" I growled. He purred, "They're strong, like me. But I bet you they're loving and caring, like you."

I purred, then heard someone coming. "Ferretclaw, go! Now!" He did what he was told. The cat came out of the bushes. Firehawk. I haven't talked to her since yesterday. "Oh, its just you Firehawk." She stared at me, "Who are you calling Firehawk! I'm Sammy!" I looked at her in disbeleif. "Did something happen that you regret your choice?" She nodded, "Its just to soon..."

I looked at her quizingly. Then she gave me her answer, "I'm having kits."

**This is kinda sorta Cliffie... I don't know.**

**I really like this chapter.**

**rEvIeW**


	15. StarClan and WindClan!

**I don't know what to say...**

**...**

**Have fun?**

**On To ThE sToRy~**

I stared in shock, "How is that a bad thing?" I asked. Firehawk's eyes widend, full of tears. "I'm just too young! We haven't even fufilled the prophcey yet! How can we do that when we have kits to look after!" I sighed, _Never thought of that..._ "Well, maybe we have to save them before we kitted..." I mewed. "This is all wrong..." She mewed, I started padding up to her.

"Whats wrong...?" I asked. "I'm only 13 and I'm having babies!" She mewed. "No. You are only 14 _moons_ and having _kits_." She shook her head, "I never thought this would've happened... I thought this was going to be fun... It's not!" I purred unevenly, "Well... This is a warriors life... We have to face the consequences..." She nodded. "I did choose this life... I just don't understand!"

I smiled, "Come on. We can go to the Moon pool today. Ask them if they know why we're having kits." She smiled too. "Okay." I walked side by side with her, casting one last glance at ShadowClan's border. Then we ran together. Even though I was the faster runner, I was being slowed down by my swollen belly. Firehawk was still behing me. By the time we got to WindClan border, we were both panting.

We walked the rest of the way. Once we got there, I dipped my nose in the water. I saw Firehawk lap up a droplet. We both froze, and I felt sleep wash over me.

"Flamepool." I heard a voice boom. _Firestar?_ I looked around, nothing but black. Then, suddenly, Firestar, Bluestar, and Whitestorm came out of the darkness. "Flamepool. Nice to see you again." Firestar mewed, smiling. "Why am I pregnant? I haven't even finished the prophecy..." I asked. Whitestorm smiled, "We didn't plan it. But we know that before you start kitting, you will save the Clan's from darkness."

His voice faded away. I jumped as the darkness faded into light. Firehawk was still asleep, so I took this time to clean myself. Thats when she woke up. "Yellowfang, Crookedstar, and Spottedleaf visited me..." She said as we walked back to the entrance. "Whitestorm, Firestar, and Bluestar visited me!" We both smiled, "Nice to know StarClan is still watching us. Huh, Firehawk?" I asked.

She aswered. "Yup..." She froze. "Firehawk, whats wrong?" She blinked, "Nothing..." I smiled. Sammy, now Firehawk, always had black-outs when she was excited or worried. "So what did Yellowfang say?" I asked. "She said that we would save the Clans before kitting..." She whispered. We kept walking until we ran into a WindClan patrol. "You look familier..." Onestar said, he was a part of the patrol.

I hissed. "We're the kits your Ni-black cat almost killed us!" He looked at me, up and down. "Your pregnant. Come on, you can live in WindClan. We'll take care of you." I shook my head. "I have a mate. I'm having my kits with him. Now let us go." A she-cat behind Onestar hissed. "Sunstrike, quit it!" Onestar also hissed. He turned back to us, "You can bring your mate! Nightcloud isn't here if your talking about her. Breezepelt, her son, left to be rogues with her. And the father to Breezepelt, Crowfeather, went to live with ThunderClan."

I grinned. "No. I'm going back to my mate. In my Clan. The one Clan that didn't try to kill me when I reasoned." He hissed, looking at my belly. "What Clan are you...? ShadowClan? RiverClan?" I finished for him, "ThunderClan. And you'd think you would remember us from gatherings..." Then I remembered that Ashfoot had to take place for Onestar after the battle.

He hissed, "Well. ThunderClan doesn't need kits! They still beleive in StarClan! We live free! Come on, at least peak..." He grinned and Sunstrike grabbed my scruff. A gray cat grabbed Firehawk's. They dragged us to thier camp. I was too tired to fight back. "We're here." Onestar said.


	16. Lovekit!

**Oh yeah! My first actual cliffie was a good one!**

**Sorry for not posing soon! I'm thinking of making a schedule... What do you think?**

**WARNING- This chapter might be cheesy**

Onestar made the two cats drag us into the Nursery. Where there was another she-cat. "Hi." She mewed kindly. "I'm Heathertail." I nodded, remembering her romance with Lionblaze. "I'm Flamepool. This is my sister Firehawk." I said back. Onestar then came into the den after we talked for a little bit.

"I want to talk to you. All of you." I shrugged, I didn't care. As long as my sister was safe, my kits were safe, and that Ferretclaw was safe. I was booted out first. Then Firehawk. Then Heathertail. _I wonder why he wants her...?_ I thought as we were pushed into his den. "So... Your name is now Flamepool. Correct?" Onestar said darkly.

I nodded, "Yes sir. I am Flamepool." He chuckled, "ThunderClan! Giving out weird names!" I growled. "I don't see a kit in my Clan named Onekit!" He shrank back and went on. As if he didn't notice my comment. Heathertail shot me a glance. "Heathertail. Who is the father of your kits?" Onestar said, staring into my eyes.

"Well..." Heathertail hesitated. "Breezepelt. Breezepelt is the father of these kits." I gasped, never thinking that Breezepelt would've had kits. "Wrong." Onestar said. "These kit's father will now be unknown. I don't want rogue kits in my Clan. And since ThunderClan is always accepting, I think it'll be fine." Heathertail stood up, only to go down again and yowl in pain.

"I-I think she's kitting..." I stuttered, rubbing Heathertail's rippling belly. Onestar ran out and quickly came back with Kestralflight. Firehawk and I were sent outside. But only to go in again in heartbeats. I saw three bodies next to Heathertail. One pale brown she-kit, one pale black tom, and on pale gray tom with brown paws.

I saw that the she-kit was barely moving. So I crouched down and started cleaning her. But it was to late. The she-kit was already dead. "I'm so sorry..." I started to cry. _This isn't even my kit... What am I going to do when mine come?_ Heathertail cried too, but silently as she curled around her sons.

"Onestar. Lovekit is dead." She referred to the dead she-kit. I frowned, "I'll bury her at my camp... If you'd like?" Heathertail was about to say no, but Onestar cut her off. "Lovekit will be ThunderClan's problem." He turned away and pushed us out of his den. "Heathertail. Why don't you name your remaining kits before we go?"

She nodded and pointed to the pale black tom. "I want him to be Snakekit." I nodded and pointed to the pale gray tom with brown paws. "How about Bravekit?" She nodded, "Perfect." We walked into the whole of ThunderClan. Bumblestripe and Dovewing ran up to me, and supported my sides.

Lionblaze and Cinderheart helped Firehawk. While Squirrelflight and Bramblestar held up Heathertail. Crowfeather held Bravekit. Leafpool held Snakekit. Heathertail clamped onto her dead kit. I frowned, _This was never ment to happen!_ I thought as we walked into the camp.

It turns out that Molestorm and Snowlight had to stay in camp. "They wanted to tear the WindClan's hearts out." Dovewing whispered to me before going back to her conversation. I led Heathertail into the Nursery, Hollyleaf and Briarlight were there. "Can you two watch her? Shes greiving for her kit." I said as I held up Lovekit.

"But, after what Onestar said, if Lovekit is our problem. We should give her a ThunderClan goodbye." I placed her in the middle of the clearing, and started cleaning her fur. Heathertail came up to me, "I want to spend at least one night with my kit before shes buried." I nodded and let her clean Lovekit.

Heathertail slept beside her kit. Bravekit and Snakekit were with Briarlight for the night. When I started dozing off, I saw a small sparkle. I opened my eyes wide when I saw Lovekit leaving her body. I watched the small kit. Then she turned around and walked back to me. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"I don't want to leave." Lovekit said. "I want to stay." I nodded, "But you're dead. You can't come back." She shook her little head. "No. I heard a voice. He said if I lay in my body until morning, I will be alive." She went to her body, sniffed it, and laid down in it. I watched her body alarmingly.

Next thing you know, I'm awake at the crack of dawn. I kept my eyes on Lovekit, wanting to know if it was true. And it was. Lovekit's mewling woke me up fully. "Heathertail!" I purred. "She-shes alive!" Heathertail jolted awak to see her small kit moving around. "Its a gift from StarClan..." She whispered.

I was shocked, "You still remember StarClan?" She nodded, "I never forgotten." She grabbed her squirming kit and walked into the Nursery. I looked at Lovekit before she dissapeared into her den. And, I swear to StarClan, she nodded to me and tried to talk. I went into the Warriors den, Molestorm was waiting.

"Time for you to sleep. I saw you last night..." He said, I wondered if he saw Lovekit's spirit? "And... I saw you staring at the dead body intently..." I sighed, _He didn't see._ I nodded, "I just knew that she had strength inside her to wake up from her sleep." He nodded, "I knew too."

**Yayyyy My first chappie in a while thats 1000 words! **

**Its actually a little over...**

**ReVeIw!**


	17. Taking a walk turned into this!

**I should just give you the story... I know that's all you want!**

**BTW- I am a DoveXBumble Fan! Just letting you know.**

I went for a walk in the forest. It was sun-high already. And I didn't wanted to be worried over for the_ fifth_ time today! So I went to the ShadowClan border and waited for a patrol. No-one came. So I started padding away when I saw a shape flicker. I smiled and whipped around, it was Tigerheart.

I growled, "Why are you on my territory?" He lowered his head, "I need someone to talk to..." I growled, "You have clan-mates!" He looked at me, his eyes blazing, "Because I want Dovewing!" I stared back at him, "But you can't! Its against the warrior code!" He pounced on me. "The warrior code is nothing! StarClan made it! And haven't you seen what StarClan did?"

I shook my head, pain was in my belly. "Please, get up. I'm not feeling well..." I whispered. He laughed, "Like I'm falling for that!" He held a claw dangerously close to my neck. "Please." I cried. I tried to move, but every time I did, he moved his claw closer. I felt a tear go down my cheek. I closed my eyes, ready for the end.

Then, suddenly, the weight was lifted off. I opened my eyes slowly, Tigerheart was gone. I looked around and found Molestorm _and _Ferretclaw holding him down. I stood up slowly. My belly still hurt, but only a little now. I went up to them. Tigerheart was more calm, but you could feel the hate coming off of Ferretclaw's and Molestorm's pelt.

"Let him up." I murmured, taking a couple steps back. They listened. Tigerheart stood right up and came nose-to-nose with me. "Please, tell me, is Dovewing happy?" I nodded, "She found Bumblestripe, a tom who she can be herself with." A tear fell out of his eye, "I-I understand." He went back to his side of the border.

With the pains, I couldn't walk correctly. I stumbled forward, only to fall to the ground. I tried again. And fell again. But this time, the pain came back. I started seeing black spots around. "Help..." I whispered before blacking out.

**===========^.^===========**

I awoke, what felt like, an hour later. I looked around, the sky was even and dark, only one six stars shown. When I noticed that I was in the Nursery, my eyes went straight to my belly. There was no belly! Just five lumps of fur, suckling. I jumped up. "What happened?" I whispered.

"Can't you see?" Hollyleaf asked. "You've kitted. Jayfeather said that it was fatal that you fell asleep... But look! You've pulled through!" I smiled half-heartedly. I looked back up at the stars. Three of them had left, _You lied to me, Firestar. You all lied to me! _I cried in my head. I went back to my kits and looked at them.

"Three toms and two little she-kits." Briarlight acknowledged. I nodded. "What are you going to name the, Flamepool?" Heathertail asked, her kits were at the curve of her belly. Lovekit turned around when she heard my name. I smiled at her. "I'll name them in a bit." The three queens nodded and went to sleep.

Firehawk walked in with a rabbit. "You woke up! I though you never would!" I purred and asked, "Are you eating that by yourself?" She smiled, "Well, now I'm not." We both at the rabbit. Somehow, the kits found me and started suckling again. They were all so beautiful. I picked up the two she-kits and went back to my nest.

I laid them down and went to get the toms. Once there, I laid down beside them and thought about another name. "The she-kits already have names..." I whispered to myself. "And two of the toms have names..."

I looked at the biggest tom. He was brown with a cream face and tail tip. But had my white paws. "Owlkit." I named him. Then I looked at the other tom. He looked exactly like Ferretclaw! But he had white ear tips. _Is that... A tooth? _I wondered. I looked closer, he had saber teeth! "Fangkit..." I whispered lovingly

Then I went to the she-kits. The first one was all brown with white and cream legs. "Skykit." I mewed, staring at the she-kit. Then I went to the second she-kit. She was cream with silver paws. "Frostkit." I cuddled her. Lastly, the last tom. "Hmm..." I thought. The tom was silver with cream paws and a brown winglike pattern. "Wingkit."

When I named the last one, a question went through my mind.

_How will Ferretclaw see them?_

__**OH YEAH! I'm awesome! And you know it!**

**So, yeah, review and what not!**


	18. Wanna Play A Game!

**Here!**

I woke up, my kits playing in front of me. "C'mon, Fangkit!" Wingkit shouted. "I don't wanna." Fangkit hissed. His teeth making it harder for him to speak correctly. "Wingkit, what are you doing to you brother?" I asked calmly. "Fangkit won't open the acorn!" Wingkit answered. I shook my head, "You can't make him."

I looked for Owlkit. And I see him with Sootkit and Burnkit. I also see Skykit and Frostkit talking to each other, Boulderkit and Ripplekit were talking behind them. "No. Frostkit is cute. Skykit is okay." Boulderkit whispered. Ripplekit shook his head, "Skykit is so much cuter." I shook my head, "All kits, come to me. I have a game." I called.

Skykit and Frostkit walked up, side by side. Owlkit walked up, Sootkit and Burnkit flanked him. Fangkit ran to me, Wingkit walked over. Snakekit and Bravekit flanked their sister, Lovekit, who was watching Fangkit. Boulderkit and Ripplekit walked up behind Skykit and Frostkit. "Okay, what game are we playing?" Owlkit smiled.

"We're going to play... ThunderClan against-" I started. "ShadowClan!" Skykit shouted, my heart fell. My kits still think their father in Molestorm. "O-okay. Who will be ThunderClan?" Skykit and Lovekit bounced over first. Owlkit and Wingkit followed. Fangkit and Sootkit were the last ones to come over.

"That means Snakekit, Bravekit, Boulderkit, Burnkit,Frostkit, and Ripplekit are ShadowClan." I mewed. The kits paired up on who they were fighting.

Boulderkit paired up with Fangkit. Snakekit and Owlkit paired up. Bravekit chose to fight Wingkit. Sootkit was fighting Frostkit. Skykit and Ripplekit got in they're fighting stances. Lastly, Lovekit and Burnkit paired with each other. I stood up straight and said, "No claws and teeth, remember that. Ready..."

The twelve kits eyed each other, "GO!" I shouted. The kits all tussled. I giggled until I heard, "Take this, Ferretclaw!" I looked for who said that, and my eyes teared up noticing that it Fangkit said it. A tear fell to the floor as the other queens came in. "Flamepool?" Briarlight asked. "Is there something wrong?"

I nodded, "I have a secret... Can you keep it?" Briarlight and Hollyleaf nodded and walked to the back of the Nursery. I glanced once more at the tussling kits, then followed them. "Okay. Make sure you don't tell anyone. Only Molestorm, Dovewing, Firehawk, and Snowpatch know this." The other she-cats knodded and I started.

"My kits aren't Molestorm's. They're... They're... Ferretclaw's." I heard them gasp, especially Hollyleaf. "I'm sorry... I can't help it..." I mewed. Briarlight dragged herself over to me and whispered, "I don't mind. If they were born out of true love, then I'm good." I licked her forehead, and looked at Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf's eyes were blazing. I dipped my head, "Take your blow." I whispered. Hollyleaf padded up to me and growled, "I'll do that later." Then she padded to her kits, "Sootkit, Ripplekit, where is your sister?" She asked. I sat there crying. Once Sootkit and Ripplekit left the others, everybody split up.

Heathertail was still sitting with me. "I'm not happy with that... But I understand." She growled. I looked at her as she flicked her tail, and nodded. "Understandable." She padded away. I went to my kits. "Hey. You wanna play a different game tonight?" Skykit smiled, "Yeah!" I nodded, holding in my tears.

"We'll play it tonight. Why don't you tell Molestorm?" I mewed. The kits nodded and tumbled out of the den, landing in front of Molestorm. They told him everything. Molestorm nodded and flicked his tail, licking Owlkit's head. "Let me talk to your mother." He whispered, padding over to me.

"What is this about a game... At night?" He mewed. I looked at him, straight in the eyes. "They must meet their real father. And you can't stop me." He stared at me, and purred, "Like I was! I... I wanted to come along..." I purred and tackled him, "Okay, at the gathering tonight, tell him. And we'll meet him later."

Molestorm nodded and left. The kits came inside, and fell asleep quite quickly. I purred and took a nap beside them.


	19. Meeting Father!

**Okay, I just wanna know, which do you like better? FlameXFerret or FlameXMole?**

I woke up at moon-high. The kits started shuffling. "Come on. My sweets. Its time to play the game." I mewed. The kits groaned. Molestorm came in, "I'll watch them. You go eat." I nodded and headed for the fresh-kill pile. I chose a small mouse, and ate it quickly. "Flamepool..." I heard Hollyleaf's voice.

"Y-yes?" I asked. Before I knew it, a claw licked my nose, to my cheek. "I know." I whispered. "I know this is wrong. But I love him." I walked away, letting my cheek bleed. "Lets go." I mewed to Molestorm. He nodded and grabbed the kits, one by one. I quickly ran back and grabbed a sparrow for them.

"Momma... Are we playing that game?" Wingkit asked. The warm breeze ruffled his fur. "Yes. Follow me." They nodded and stood up. They quickly ate the sparrow and started walking. Molestorm stayed in the back, making sure they didn't stray. "Ow!" Fangkit squealed. I whipped around, he was stuck in a thorn bush.

I looked closer, _That's the one I rolled in..._ I thought with a small giggle. Molestorm removed the kit from the bush. And Fangkit's siblings helped take out the thorns. Once they were done, we walked again. Pretty soon, I smelled my love. "Ferretclaw?" I whispered. The cream and gray tom hopped out of the bush.

"Flamepool! I though you died! Oh, how I missed you!" He purred. The kits shouted, "Get off our Momma! You trespasser!" Ferretclaw stood up, "Hello, kits. Hello, Molestorm." Molestorm dipped his head. I walked over to the kits. "This is Skykit. And this is Frostkit." I pointed to the two she-cats. "Fangkit is over there. Owlkit is with him." She dipped her head to the toms sticking to Molestorm. "And this." I pointed to Wingkit. "Is Wingkit."

Ferretclaw smiled, "My beautiful kits. I'm sorry we have to meet like this." Fangkit padded to him. "I-I-I look like you..." He whispered. "So I'm Half Clan?" I nodded, my muzzle was still bleeding. "Fangkit. All of you. I'm really sorry." I whined. Skykit and Frostkit padded to me. "We still love you, mommy!"

The she-kits looked at Ferretclaw. "We will always remember that your our father. But Molestorm will be our dad. At least until you live with us." Owlkit and Fangkit ran over to me. Wingkit smiled and padded to me. "Ferretclaw. You know they're right." Ferretclaw nodded. "I will find a way. I know I will."

The kits looked around. "Momma? Can we tell the other kits?" I shook my head immediately. "No. You must still say Molestorm id your father." Owlkit nodded, "Yes Momma." He ran over to Ferretclaw. "I'll see you soon... right?" Ferretclaw purred. "In three moons. In three moons." Owlkit looked down and nodded.

The kits huddled around me again. "Momma? Its really hot!" Frostkit mewed. I nodded, "Ferretclaw. We have to go. Sorry." He nodded and crossed back over the border. "Lets go." I licked my muzzle. The kits walked down the path. Molestorm was in the lead this time. When no one was paying attention, I felt a claw lick my back.

It stung, but i kept walking. _This is my punishment. _I thought. We got back to camp in time. And I laid in my nest, and soon fell asleep.

**... Possibly rushed... Like I say, Oh well!**

**Review, or not to review. That's the question.**

**SO ANSWER IT BY REVIEWING!**


	20. New kits, Magpie, and ShadowClan!

**Hi there! Ugh~ I don't like authors notes... They bother me... STORY TIME!**

I woke up, my kits were walking around lazily. They've been begging for a visit with Ferretclaw. I always tell them no. Also, Hollyleaf's and Briarlight's kits became apprentices. Ashpaw is going to be the next Medicine cat! "Flamepool..." I heard Firehawk whisper. "What?" She looked at me. I noticed she was panting and her belly was rippling. "I'll go get Jayfeather and Ashpaw!"

I shouted, rushing out of the Nursery. Jayfeather was already heading in. He pushed Heathertail, her kits, and my kits out. We waited outside, Snowpatch was pacing behind us. My kits tried calming him. But they only made it worse by saying, 'It will only hurt a lot!'. I giggled. Then, Jayfeather came out of the den. "Shes fine." He whispered before walking on.

I was the first to rush in. I saw three bundles of fur. "What are you naming them?" She smiled, "Waiting for Snowpatch." Like on cue, the tom flew in. "Th-there beautiful!" He purred. Firehawk smiled to, "I always wanted to name my kid, Rainy." I remembered that we told Snowpatch about our old life. It also reminded me about when Molestorm almost killed me. But Snowpatch smiled, and pointed to a white she-cat with a silver tail and head, "Rainykit."

Firehawk smiled, "You name the tom." I looked at the only tom. He was brown with white speckles. "Specklekit." The two purred, and the rest of the kits ran in. "Why are they so small?" Snakekit asked. Heathertail purred, "Because they were just born." Snowpatch turned back to the last kit. She was all black with a white splotch around her left eye. "Brightkit. After Brightheart."

Firehawk nodded and nuzzled her kits. Fangkit, Owlkit, and their siblings walked over to me. "Hungry!" They shouted. "Use your manners." I said as I walked away. Skykit walked in front of me, "Please?" I licked her head and said, "You are old enough to eat fresh-kill." The kit's eyes widened, "Really?" Wingkit asked.

"Yes, go ask your father if you can get some." I answered. The kits nodded and headed to the camp's entrance. Luckily, Squirrelflight came in with a patrol. "Where are you going?" She hissed. I ran up to my kits, "What are you doing!" "You said to find Daddy!" I was a loss for words. Luckily, Molestorm was a part of the patrol.

"I'm here!" He purred, holding a magpie. The kits purred, "Thank you, Daddy!" Wingkit dove right into the magpie. Skykit and Owlkit followed slowly. Fangkit was next. Frostkit stayed back. "Why don't you eat?" I asked. "Its... It looks yucky." Fangkit looked up, "But its really good. Try it!" Frostkit took a very small bite, followed by bigger ones.

Pretty soon, the magpie was just bones. "Well, Frostkit, how was it?" Frostkit nodded, "It was... pretty good." Owlkit smiled, "Pretty good? It was awesome!" All the kits laughed. I smiled. Molestorm, even though he knows they aren't his, smiled too. He nuzzled Skykit, and brought them back to the Nursery. I followed.

I laid down. And, even though they just ate a whole magpie, the kits still suckled. Molestorm smiled and whispered, "I love you. I will always love you like you were my own." I acted to be asleep when he said this. But a purr rumbled in my throat. The purr was cut off when I smelled blood and heard a shout.

"ShadowClan and RiverClan are attacking!"

**CLIFFIE!**

**Review**


	21. I'm the father!

**Okay, I think ShadowClan gets bad rep... Right? Its like, they're the only ones that get picked to fight... Back to the story~**

"What!" Molestorm shot up. I got up more slowly, "I'll fight!" I growled. Molestorm shook his head, "You're a queen. You have to watch the kits." I shook my head, "No. I'm a warrior. I promised to fight for my Clan. And that is what I'll do!" I ran outside and lined up with the others. When Bramblestar flicked his tail, I sped after them.

I ran out, feeling the wind in my fur. I looked around happily, then stopped when I smelt more blood. My body stiffened, and I couldn't move. To many things were going through my mind. _Why are they attacking? Are they doing it to kill? Will I fight well? Will I be killed?_ My thoughts were cut off by a yowl, I saw Snowpatch on the floor, bleeding to death.

"Snowpatch!" I rushed to his side, and started cleaning his now-crimson fur. "Flamepool?" He asked weakly. "Yes, what is it Snowpatch?" He looked at me, his blue eyes clawed shut. "I... I want you to tell Firehawk... That..." His breathing got shallower. I saw that his flank was barely rising. "Tell her what?" I asked, my eyes full of worry.

"Tell her, that... That if this was my... My decision, I would never... Never leave her." He finally said. He took his last breath, and his flank fell for the last time. I cried, "No, Snowpatch! You can't die! You can't... Die..." I sat there crying. _Get up and fight! _I heard a voice. A voice I haven't heard in a long time. _What are you, chicken?_

I growled, _I am not chicken, Nick! _Nick was my old crush. Me and him would dare each other to do embarrassing things. _Then, get up and fight! Unless you are a loser! _I looked around. Pulling Snowpatch's body under a bush, I leaped into battle. I spotted someone to attack, a small white she-cat. The she-cat turned to me, her blue eyes sparkled.

I clawed her, "Get off my territory!" She smiled, "Help me!" I rolled my eyes. But, out of a clump of cats, came Ferretclaw. "What is it, Whitesplash?" He hissed. I looked at him in disbelief, he just turned away. "This she-cat is trying to hurt me!" She growled. I pounced on her, "Get off my territory!" I hissed again.

She growled, "In my eyes, we have no territory!" Ferretclaw stood there like an idiot. _Think about the she-cat. _Nick's voice came back. _Think about her scent. Think about the scent around Snowpatch._ I thought about it, then hissed, "You killed Snowpatch!" She nodded, showing her bloody paws, "So what?" I stared, "So what? You ended a _Father's_ Life! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Whitesplash smiled, "It means nothing to us." She ran to Ferretclaw, who recoiled away. "You really killed a father?" He asked. she nodded, "So what? Its not like those kits will survive anyway." Ferretclaw's eyes burned into her pelt, I watched electricity go between them. "They will survive. But now they have no father!" Ferretclaw hissed.

I sat down and tried to inch away. But something held me down. "Wow, Ferretclaw. If I didn't know better I'd think you're a father." Whitespalsh chuckled, her laugh burned my heart. Ferretclaw didn't answer. Whitesplash tipped her head, "Don't tell me you had kits." He smiled as he looked up, "If I didn't, it would be a lie."

By this point, the fighting had stopped to see Ferretclaw, Whitesplash, and I fight ourselves. Bramblestar was in the far corner shaking his head and mouthing, '_Please, no. Don't let this be true._' Whitesplash hissed, "With who? I'll rip their throats out!" Ferretclaw shook his head, "You wouldn't. You couldn't. Because I'm not telling."

"I am." I heard my voice come out, nice and strong. "You don't have to do this, Flamepool." Ferretclaw begged. I shook my head, "I gave birth to Fangkit, Frostkit, Owlkit, Skykit, and Wingkit. The father of these kits are..." I started to loose track on what I was saying. Ferretclaw finished for me, walking to my side.

"I'm the father."

**I hate and love myself for this chapter... But, don't worry, Snowpatch walks with the best side of StarClan**


	22. Powers!

**HOLY CRAP! Over 70 reviews? THIS STORY IS THAT POPULAR! I feel loved! XD**

I pressed my fur against his, "I regret nothing." We said together. I looked around at the shocked cats. Whitesplash made me raise my fur. She padded closer and closer to us, tears streaming down her face. She was nose to nose with me, "Mouse-brain! You took my love, you pile of Fox-dung! Now," She unsheathed her claws, "You're going to pay."

I backed up, Ferretclaw still at my side. Suddenly, I felt someone else on my other side, Firehawk. She looked at me, her eyes glazed with sadness and fury. I nuzzled her, and got ready to fight. Firehawk unsheathed her front claws. I heard a whimper in the corner of the clearing, and turned to see Blackstar hugging a tree. I laughed, and turned back to Whitesplash, who was already lashing out her claws.

I jumped back, landing in a tree, "Oh yeah... Um... Surprise?" Whitesplash stared, baffled. I lunged at her, and scratched up her flank. I dashed around her, faster than lightning, and tripped her. I jumped back up the tree, and sat down. Firehawk just poked her with a claw, and made her whole shoulder bleed. Whitesplash backed away, "Ferretclaw, they're hurting me! Do something!"

Ferretclaw climbed up beside me, "No." Firehawk stayed down there, "Now, run before I go any further!" Firehawk started growing. And stopped when she was the size of a tiger. Whitesplash stared at her, everyone stared at her. Firehawk glared back. I jumped down and landed on her back, "Get off of our territory!" Blackstar and Mistystar yowled, "RETREAT!"

I hung my head as everyone ran. Bramblestar approached me, "Flamepool... Why?" I brushed my fur with Ferretclaw's, "Because I love him. Nothing can change that." Bramblestar just shook his head and padded off. Ferretclaw ran off, but to come back with Snowpatch's body. I blinked, and helped him, "Thanks." I avoided his eyes.

We trudged back to camp, Firehawk just in front of us. He head hung and her tail dragged. I was searching the crowd of cats for Molestorm. Sure, he may not be my mate. But I still care for him. I scanned the crowd once more, to see Cherryheart dragging her brother's body. I looked at Ferretclaw, who just flicked his tail, his eyes saying 'Go'.

I nodded, and nuzzled him before I ran to Molestorm and Cherryheart. Molestorm's throat was slit, but he was still breathing. Barely, but still breathing. I nuzzled him, and Cherryheart nodded, leaving us two. Firehawk and Ferretclaw stayed. I looked at Molestorm with watery eyes, "Do you want to die?" I asked. He shook his head weakly, "I... Want to... To live. But... You know its... Its to late... For that."

I shoved my nose into his fur, "Anything I could do? Please, Molestorm. Please!" Molestorm, again, shook his head. I growled, "Ferretclaw, run and get some cobwebs and water filled moss. Firehawk, go get Ashpaw and Jayfeather!" Ferretclaw looked at me, and nodded. Firehawk did the same. I kept pressing my paws on his throat, but letting up when he needed to breath.

Ferretclaw came back, with the moss, but no cobwebs. I shook my head and took the moss. I cleaned Molestorm's wound, noticing that his breath was getting shallower. I looked at him, "Molestorm. You may not be my mate. But I love you all the same! You can't die!" Molestorm blinked happily, "And... I'll always remember... Remember that you... You were my first... Love."

I watched as his blood gushed out from under my paws, and his breathing stopped. I cried, keeping my nose in his fur. Ferretclaw put his tail on my shoulder, "Sh, come here. Its okay." I turned to him, and nodded. I padded over to him, and sat down. I put my nose in his fur, and cried on. Pretty soon, Firehawk came back. Jayfeather and Ashpaw behind her. Poppyfrost and Berrynose were behind them, Cherryheart in the back.

I kept crying, the tears coming faster as I watched the family break into tears. Firehawk and Ferretclaw had to drag me home, dragging Snowpatch at the same time. Once I was in camp, Owlkit and Skykit tackled me. I looked at them, "Molestorm... Hes... Hes gone." Frostkit and Wingkit bounded over, "What do you mean?" I couldn't choke out what I needed to tell them.

Ferretclaw did instead, "Molestorm left for StarClan." Frostkit stared, "That can't be true!" Poppyfrost was at the entrance, "Its true, Frostkit." Behind her, Berrynose had his son's dead body in front of him. Frostkit cried, then the five kits noticed that Ferretclaw was there. They cried and turned their heads. I frowned, and whispered, "Everyone knows. Go ahead. Run to your father."

Owlkit was the first to run to Ferretclaw. Then Skykit and Wingkit. Fangkit took his time, and laid by Ferretclaw's paws. Frostkit didn't move. She was closest to Molestorm. I grabbed her scruff and pulled her close to me, "I'm so sorry." She whimpered, and snuggled into my fur. I looked at Ferretclaw, who was getting up. He started to walk over to Bramblestar. I blinked, _Is he going to ask..._

Bramblestar shook his head, and Ferretclaw nodded. The two kept talking. And Bramblestar walked over to me, "Your mate can stay. But, you must tell me, what was that out there?" I nodded, and told him about how I was a twoleg. He sat down, and listened intently. When the story was finished, he only stared at me. When he stood up, he smiled, and went over to Squirrelflight, his mate.

I stayed laid down, and let the kits start to suckle. Ferretclaw was still across camp. He looked at me, then disappeared into the Medicine Den. Crowfeather and Jayfeather came out with him. The three talked, and Crowfeather smiled. I watched them, my ice blue eyes staring. The three nodded, and went their separate ways. Jayfeather left to teach Ashpaw. Crowfeather bounded over to Leafpool. And Ferretclaw padded over to me.

"Guess what? I'm staying."

**Gave you a REALLY long chappie! BTW- School will be starting for me in under a month. I will TRY my hardest to update. **

**Review~**


	23. That Memory!

**Is it just me, or did you all review because I said something about how many reviews I had? *.***

***Sigh* Might as well get on with the story... 0.0**

**School starts REALLY soon... T-T **

**So, at the end of this chapter, I'ma let these little guys speak! :3**

**Normal Flamepool P.O.V**

I stared at him, _This is all a dream... Yet a Nightmare. _I shook myself out of my trance, and licked Ferretclaw's cheek, "That's wonderful!" Ferretclaw looked at our kits, purring, "And I'll finally get to see them, every morning..." He then looked at me, "I get to see you every morning..." I blushed a bit, and nuzzled his cheek, "If that's your ch-cheesy way of saying 'I love you', I love you too."

Ferretclaw picked up his eyebrow, "Cheesy?" I blushed, "Twoleg word." _Yet... It felt so foreign to say..._ He nodded and laid next to me, purring. I closed my eyes, and cried myself to sleep.

**NOW Firehawk's P.O.V**

I curled up next to Snowpatch's bloody body, crying. I stared into the sky, and silently cursed to StarClan. After a while, I started to clean his fur, but my eyes only filled some more when I saw our kits totter out of the nursery. Specklekit sat beside his fathers body, pawing it endlessly. Brightkit sat near his tail, batting it like no tomorrow. Rainykit, though, was the first to figure out.

I went to go comfort her, but my ears flattened as she let out a shrill scream. I hopped back, but still walked forward, and cuddled her, "I'm so sorry..." I mewed. She snuggled into my fur, screaming silently. Specklekit and Brightkit comforted their sister with soothing purrs. I went to pick up Rainykit when someone else did. I looked up to see Heathertail.

"What are you doing?" I asked, Heathertail sighed, "The kits need sleep. I don't want them to mourn when they're to young..." I cried a bit, but let my kits be taken away from me. Nose still in his fur, I closed my eyes. Memories started to flood over me. The ShadowClan battle, the kitting, the WindClan battle, meeting Snowpatch, Snowkit then.

I sighed, and let the memories go on. After a while, I saw the truck. Before that, the game. My first school dance and all that followed. Then, finally, it rested on the best memory of my life.

The day I met Kimberly Ann Rose.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Come along, Samantha." The teacher called as I walked into the room. __The Class stared at me, and I glared back. The teacher shook her head, and hurried me to my seat. I sat down, and colored on my paper, doing what every other third grader would. Finally, the teacher called us for recess. I followed quickly, and looked for someone to play with._

_I sighed,_ No one would play with me..._ I thought. Just at that moment, I saw a girl about my age in the corner, three other girls surrounding her. She, the girl in the corner, had worn out clothes and her hair was a mess, _Poor family?_ I asked myself, looking at the other girls. They all had layers upon layers of expensive__ clothing, "Watcha gonna do about it!?" The tallest one sneered, pulling the girl's hair._

_The shortest one smacked her, "Nothing, you poor little girl." The one in the middle laughed, "She can't even fight back!" The three girls started kicking her. Anger bubbled up inside of me, and I stalked over, "HEY!" I shouted, and the three girls whipped around, "Oh, it's the new girl!" The tallest laughed, "No threat." I smiled a bit, "No threat?"_

_I grabbed my backpack, and grabbed a bat out of it, "Try me." I dared, my amber eyes blazing. The three girls shrieked, and ran off. I walked over to the other girl, bat dragging behind me, "Are you okay?" I asked, holding out my hand. The girl looked up, pale blue eyes wide with fear. She took my hand, and pulled herself up. She fixed her clothes, and shyly said, "Thanks..."_

_"Sammy." I said quickly, "What?" She asked. I laughed, "My name, its Sammy." The girl rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm Kimmy... Well, Kimberly..." I laughed, and held out my hand, "High five?" He nodded, and slapped my hand with her's. I winced and started rubbing my hand, "That's a lot of force for such a beat up girl..." She blushed, "I do live with my father and two brothers..."_

_I smiled, "Wanna play?" Kimmy's eyes widened, "You... Wanna play... With me?" She asked slowly. I nodded, "Why not?" She smiled, and the two of us walked on, not knowing that that was the start of our friendship._

I sighed happily, tears still coming out of my eyes. _That one moment started all of this..._ I looked at Snowpatch, then over to Flamepool and her family, _I wouldn't change it for the world._

__**YESH! Anyways, TALK ALL YOU WANT!**

**Flamepool: FINALLY, I thought you were going to keep us silent...**

**Firehawk: I remember that memory! That was so sad... I think I still have that bat...**

**Owlkit: OMS!**

**Frostkit: WHHAAAA?!**

**Flamepool: 0.0 MY KITS CAN SPEAK!**

**Specklekit: SO CAN WE!**

**Snowpatch: *Faints***

**Firehawk: -_- and I'm related to you... Well, not really... But still...**

**Me: I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW SAY BYE!**

***Everybody in a non-harmony-ish tone sing*: BYYYYYEEEE**


	24. I can't take this anymore!

**Flamepool: WE'RE BAAAAACCCKKKKKK!**

**Firehawk: *_***

**Specklekit: Why'd you name me Specklekit?**

**Firehawk: CUZ I CAN!**

**Frostkit: T_T**

**Skykit: Ripplepaaaawwwww!**

**Ripplepaw: HURRY! TO THE STORY! Pwease?**

**Flame: Fine! Don't let me have my fun... Sick 'em, Sky.**

**Skykit: WHOOHOO! *Tackles Ripplepaw***

**Flame: Sorry for the WAY late update. School has definitely eating my time! Anyways, after this chapter it'll be obvious this story's ending soon. So, there's a poll on my profile. I would like you to please vote!**

I woke up in my nest, five kits at the curve of my belly. I let out a happy sigh, and stood up slowly, each kit unlatching. I nosed them into the nest, and padded outside. I looked around camp, everything going on as if no battle happen, nobody died, and nobody saw my powers. But, sadly, they did. I saw a couple of cats give me glares and scared looks as I walked to the Fresh Kill Pile. I paid no mind.

I grabbed a shrew, and ate it slowly. I small whimper came from me as many eyes burned into my pelt. I looked up to see the familiar cream and gray pelted tom I love so much. I stood, and pressed myself into his fur, "I don't like it..." I murmured. Ferretclaw blinked, "Don't like what?" "All these cats. They're looking at me like I'm a monster!"

Ferretclaw nuzzled her, "If so, you're a beautiful monster." I flailed, "THAT DOESN'T HELP!" Ferretclaw chuckled quietly, "Can I see the kits?" I nodded slowly, and lead him into the nursery, "Firehawk? Heathertail?" I called to the two she-cats. Firehawk poked her head out, tears stained onto her fur. I quickly nuzzled her, and went inside the den, Ferretclaw still behind me.

"Kits?" I called softly, watching the five little bodies in the nest twitch. The first one up was Frostkit, who stumbled over to me, brushing against my leg, "You can't leave me." She mewed. I sighed, "I was only outside, Frostkit." "I know. But you can't EVER leave me." I smiled, and picked her up, dropping her on her father's back. She quickly held on, and whimpered quietly.

I sat down beside the nest, watching the next two toms, Fangkit and Owlkit, wake up. Those two toms came to Ferretclaw, and laid at his paws. Wingkit and Skykit soon woke up, and sat down at my paws. I watched them lovingly, "Wanna go play?" I asked my kits, who all answered at the same time, "Yeah!" I laughed a bit, and nudged them outside.

Ferretclaw took Frostkit off of my back, setting her down in front of us, "What game?" I asked. Fangkit spoke up, "I wanna play monster verses cats." "How do you play that, Fangkit?" Ferretclaw asked. Fangkit chuckled, and explained the game, "First, the two oldest cats are the monsters. The youngest cats have to try to get by them without getting caught. If you catch us, you give us a cleaning."

"What if you get by?" Ferretclaw asked another question. Owlkit answered, "Then you serve us for a moon!" He smirked, and balanced on his back legs, "Ready?" Owlkit mewed, holding out a paw. I took it, making sure he didn't fall, and shook it. With that, the seven of us ran into the clearing, ignoring the glares of the surrounding cats.

"She-cats first!" Frostkit laughed, streaking ahead. I snatched her, while Skykit ran by. Wingkit was next, Fangkit after him. I caught Owlkit, Ferretclaw grabbed Fangkit. Lastly, Owlkit was up. Owlkit looked at his one sibling that made it across, then at Ferretclaw and I. Finally, the tom dashed in front of us, making it across with a large smile.

Suddenly, a sheathed gray paw lashed out and cuffed Owlkit's paws out from under him, making him land on his face. Owlkit stood up, his face covered in dirt. I rushed to him, and looked at the cat with the gray paw. Sootpaw. Hollyleaf's kit. I blinked, "Why'd you do that, Sootpaw?!" I mewed, cleaning Owlkit. Sootpaw growled, "Mutants shouldn't be treated like others."

I hissed back, "Owlkit isn't a mutant. My kits aren't mutants." My hackles raised as she turned to me, "Well, Flamepool. I believe they are mutants. Seeing as their father is a ShadowClan cat, temporary ThunderClan medicine cat helper. Also seeing that their mother is a lying, no good, powerful she-cat that met up with this mangy tom, and had five fox-dung kits!"

Owlkit attacked her, little claws unsheathed. I watched with dark eyes, tears spilling out of them. Ferretclaw had to launch forward to take the two cats apart. Both were injured, Sootpaw had many scratches down her flank while Owlkit's tailtip and ear was dripping with blood. Sootpaw growled, whimpering at the same time, "You can't even fight your own fights, Flamepool!"

"That's it!" I hissed, launching forward with unsheathed claws. I easily caught her, pinned her, and lashed out my claws against her side. I felt blood spatter my fur, and growled, baring my teeth near her throat. I let her up, and shoved her away, "I'm done with this crap." I hissed to myself, noticing Hollyleaf's green gaze from the shadows, "Done with what?" She mocked.

"Everything!" I growled, claws unsheathing at everyone's yowls, "I'm done with this warrior cat life! I thought this would be easy! I was wrong... So wrong..." I clamped my eyes shut, deciding, "I'm leaving." I looked at my paws, and heard one voice above all the others, "But what about me?" I turned around, seeing Skykit, "Won't you miss me?" She asked, blinking her tear filled eyes.

I whimpered, "Stay with your father and Firehawk." Skykit looked up at me, gasping, "Mommy! But I want you!" She pushed herself against my flank, "I would do anything for you. I would... I would... I would tolerate being called a mutant. I would love you forever, and do whatever I am told. I'll be the best baby she-kit you could ever want! Please!" She cried.

I shook my head, "I can't let you be hurt because of me." Frostkit walked up to me next, whimpering, "But we need you, mommy!" I shook my head, "You'll be better without me." "But I can't live without you, Flamepool." Ferretclaw mewed in his stubborn voice, though he was on the verge of tears. I sighed, "Then... Then..." I shook my head again, not knowing what to do.

Ferretclaw, ignoring the glares and gasps coming from the cats around us, pulled me into his fur, crying softly, "I would die without you." He mewed, and I kept my gaze away from his, looking at the cats around us. Some of their gazes said, _Leave already!_ While others said, _Don't go..._ There was one gaze that locked with mine. Hollyleaf's. Her gaze spoke the most.

_Please don't go! _Her gaze shouted at me, and I growled, "Why wouldn't you want me to leave, Hollyleaf? Huh? You're the one who gave me a few scars on my back. You're the one who told Sootpaw to intimidate my son. You're the one who killed-" I cut myself short, anger flaring in my ice blue eyes. Hollyleaf flattened her ears, "Because, Flamepool..."

"Because why!?" I hissed. She answered quickly, "Because the Clan needs you!" I rolled my eyes, "Doesn't seem like it. They've been glaring at every step I make." Hollyleaf looked at her paws, "They need you because you're one of the best warriors ThunderClan has. You're one of the best queens ThunderClan has-" Squirrelflight cut her off, looking at me in the eye, "And you're the one, along with Firehawk, that got the Clans to believe in StarClan again."

"How is that possible!?" I mewed, eyes wide. Squirrelflight smiled, "You and your little powers got the other Clans thinking. Pretty soon they realized that only StarClan could've gave gifts like that." Heathertail stepped up, "You made them believe, Flamepool. You and Firehawk." She mewed, and Lovekit looked up at me, mewling, "Without you two, the Clans would be in ruins." Her voice was full with hidden wisdom.

I blinked, "B-But..." Ferretclaw put his nose in my neck fur, "And the Clans need to thank you." He mewed, flicking his tail to the Leaders den, where four leaders stood. I blinked, and quickly went to get Firehawk. The queen was nursing her kits, but I interrupted her, "Firehawk! All four leaders, they want us!" She tipped her head, and nodded.

The two of us rushed outside, to see the leaders right there, waiting for us. I dipped my head to the nearest leader, Mistystar, "Mistystar." I mewed, looking up at her. She gave a warm smile, "Thank you. Both of you. You saved my Clan from turmoil." Onestar nodded from behind her, "You saved my Clan from disaster." Blackstar, who stood next to Bramblestar, glared at Ferretclaw, "You saved ShadowClan from hurt."

Bramblestar finished it off, "And you saved ThunderClan from wreckage." Squirrelflight smiled, "And you both did that by being yourselves. Congratulations." Firehawk smiled weakly, "No problem..." She leaned on me, still grieving. I turned to the three leaders leaving, then to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight talking. Squirrelflight gave a quick nod, and Bramblestar bounded onto the high ledge, "Cats who can catch their own prey, join beneath the High ledge for a Clan meeting." He called, cats quickly gathered.

I sat with my family, watching the leader. Bramblestar sat down, "As you know, no one one or lost the battle with ShadowClan, but all four Clans got something back. Belief in StarClan. This is all because of two cats, Firehawk and Flamepool. And, because they played such big rolls in the Clan, I want to give one of them the rank of Deputy." He mewed.

"What about Squirrelflight!?" Leafpool called, tabby fur ruffled. Squirrelflight smiled calmly, "I'm resigning, Leaf. Besides, I can't stay deputy when I'm going to the nursery soon!" Everybody gasped, and Leafpool cheered, running to her sister. I laughed a bit, and turned to Firehawk, "Wanna be deputy?" She shook her head, "No. You deserve it more than I do..."

I frowned, and looked up at Bramblestar, "I would. But I have kits to take care of. Firehawk isn't feeling up for it..." Bramblestar bounced down from the ledge, "I believe you can handle it." Without letting me argue, Bramblestar flicked his tail, "Meeting over." I growled softly, then sighed, "I guess I'm deputy..." I let a little smile appear on my face, "At least the prophecy's over..."

I gasped, and shook Firehawk, smiling wider, "The prophecy's over, Firehawk! Its over!" Firehawk smiled as well, but turned away, going back to her kits. I sighed, "She'll be brokenhearted for a while..." I turned to the sky, which was filling with stars, "Thank you, Molestorm. You lived a warrior's life, and you died a warrior's death. You also helped me through this hard time, which is the best thing any cat could do." I watched a star as it twinkled.

I turned to Ferretclaw, who mewed, "Hey there, deputy." I shoved him lightly, "Can you take the kits to their bed? I'm gonna take a walk..." He nodded, "I'll meet you there." He promised, hurrying the kits into the nursery. I rolled my eyes, and walked along, tail swishing as I exited camp. I scented the air, catching the scent of a mouse.

Smiling, I chased the small creature. The second I caught the mouse, I heard my mate, "I thought you were going for a walk." He mewed. I laughed, and did a back flip onto him, pinning him, "I didn't promise on just hunting..." Ferretclaw nodded slowly, "I know." He pushed me up, and smiled, "Now, lets walk." I nodded, buried the prey, and walked with my mate.

**Flame: Like I said, this story is really close to the end. The next chappie will be the epolouge... I'll PROBABLY right a second book for this... Dunno yet**

**Skykit: MAKE MEH APPRENTICE!**

**Ripplepaw: Make her stay kit forevah!**

**Sootpaw: Soorrryyy Ooowwlllkkiiittt**

**Owlkit: It okay!**

**Firehawk: T3T**

**Flamepool: I ISH FOREVAH DEPUTY!**


End file.
